


A New View of Hell

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Miami, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a werewolf in Miami and Horatio is trapped. Help comes from a young man named Sam Winchester who seems to know more than he's willing to tell. Surprise pairings. CSI:Miami/Supernatural crossover. I don't own them and I sure as hell don't claim them. I just like playing around in their world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is katrinatoc's idea. I feel that titles are the one place I lack.  
> Also, Dean is OOC in this story. But I needed to do it to make the story work out. So I apologize in advance to all Dean fans who will be shouting he'd never do it.

Sam stood next to the Impala in shock. In the deepest, most hidden parts of his mind; when he had jerked awake from a nightmare and lay in his bed gasping for air, sweat dripping from his face he had wondered if his brother would ever kick him out. For as long as he could remember Dean had been the one to take care of him. He’d never once doubted that his brother loved him. But Sam had often thought that Dean loved hunting more. And all Sam had ever wanted was a normal life. He knew he’d hurt Dean when he left for school but it was something Sam was good at and he knew it was the ticket he needed to get away from hunting. And he’d believed that until the night Dean showed up in his living room and sucked him back into the shadow life they’d always lived.

Dean had been putting up with Sam’s nightmares, his moods, his constant demands to find their father and even Sam’s visions from day one. He’d never said a word of complaint, just watched. They still fought but it was more out of habit at that point than anything else. And Sam had been wondering when Dean would finally have enough and kick him out. Wondering when that day would finally come.

And now he had his answer.

The last straw in Dean’s book had been watching Sam leave the run-down bar they’d been in the night before with another man. And then coming back to the hotel at dawn looking tired but more relaxed than he’d felt in weeks.

His older brother had been tense and silent through breakfast and all day as they drove east. But the end had finally come when Sam reached over and touched Dean’s arm. Dean had lost it, started lecturing Sam on how dangerous and stupid it was to leave a place with a strange man and put himself in harm’s way. Sam’s mouth had dropped open when he realized that, under all the harsh words flying his way, was fear. Dean was at the very least homophobic.

And then Sam was standing next to the Impala as his bags thudded at his feet and he only just managed to catch his computer bag as it sailed towards him. A gun, some ammunition, his knife set and a flask of holy water hit the ground with muted thuds and then the car door slammed and the engine fired up again. With a squeal of tires and smoke, Dean was gone. And Sam was alone.  
********************

Lieutenant Horatio Caine of the Miami-Dade crime lab walked into the crime scene and looked around. Tim Speedle, Eric Delko and Calleigh Duquesne were busy processing the scene for evidence and Alexx Woods was bending over the body of a young woman in a tank top and shorts. “What have we got, Alexx?” Horatio asked as he slipped off his sunglasses.

“She was mauled, Horatio,” Alexx replied softly. Her voice dropped to a whisper so there was no chance the words would travel to the surrounding crowd. “And her heart is gone.”

“Is there any sign of a weapon?” Horatio knelt down.

“There’s so much damage I can’t say for sure,” Alexx said. “But baby-girl didn’t go quietly. I’ve got skin under her fingers.”

“Get that to DNA please,” Horatio said. He stood and slipped his sunglasses back on, moving carefully across the crime scene to Speed who was taking pictures. “What have you got, Speed?”

“Not a lot,” Speed replied. “There’s some gravitational blood drops that lead off in that direction and what I think might have been our victim’s over shirt.”

“Okay,” Horatio said. “I’ll check out the trail. Will you head back to the lab, please? I think Alexx will be sending some trace up soon and I want you on it, not one of the techs. Not this time.”

Speed grinned. “Sure H,” he said. “I’ll give you a call if I find anything we can use.”

Horatio nodded and knelt down again, this time to study the blood drops. Speed had described the direction perfectly. “Frank.”

“There’s no ID on the victim,” Frank Tripp said gruffly. “And no one saw anything, least no one’s admitting to seeing anything.”

“We have a trail, Frank,” Horatio said. “Why don’t we see where it goes?”

Frank nodded and followed Horatio along the narrow cement path to an alley. “Horatio, what happened to our vic back there?” Frank asked quietly.

“I’m not sure, Frank,” Horatio replied his keen blue eyes scanning the ground for blood drops. “I’m not sure, but we are going to find out. The trail ends here so our suspect must have had a car stashed back here. And no tire tracks or other trace evidence for us to use.”

“Don’t you just hate inconsiderate perps?” Frank asked with a weak grin. “It’s so rude not to leave us something.”

“Our victim took care of that for us, Frank,” Horatio said. “She took care of that.”  
********************

Sam didn’t need to read more than a few paragraphs of the newspaper article to know that there was a werewolf in Miami. And there were only two more days left in the lunar cycle before the creature reverted to normal for another month. There was nothing for it, Sam had to get to Miami as fast as he could and kill the son of a bitch before it killed again.

He sighed and checked his meager weapons supply. Dean had left him with two silver bullets. Sam rubbed his eyes with his left hand and all but groaned. He had a long silver knife in his kit that he’d received on his fifteenth birthday. He could only hope it would be enough. And that he was up to hunting a werewolf alone.  
********************

“Her heart was literally clawed from her chest, Horatio,” Alexx said when the red head joined her in the autopsy theater. “I don’t know what could have done this to her, H.”

“Can you take casts for me, Alexx?” Horatio asked. “It just might be possible that Speed will be able to find a match for me.”

“I can try but it’ll take some time,” Alexx replied. “I’ll let you know.”

“Thank you, Alexx.”  
********************

“I’ve got hair that doesn’t match our victim,” Speed said not looking up when the door closed behind him. “They’re almost canine in appearance.”

“Did you find any other trace of a dog at the scene?” Horatio asked.

“Nothing,” Speed sighed. “Alexx sent the skin under the victim’s nails to DNA and we’re just waiting for it to come back because there’s nothing we can do with any of this.”

Horatio stepped up next to Speed and looked over his friend’s shoulder. “We’ll find the person who did this, Speed,” he said. “We’ll find him.”  
********************

Sam wiped down the steering wheel of the stolen car he’d taken to get to Miami, looked around and left as casually as he could. He had some cash in his wallet but he’d cut up the fake credit cards and something told him to hang onto the cash. So it was with a heavy heart that he made his way to the beach and found shelter in a cabana close to a motel. He took out his laptop and turned it on to check the news. Sam had roughly 36 hours to find the werewolf and kill it. And he had no idea where to start.  
********************

Horatio parked the Hummer beside the warehouse and slipped off his sunglasses for a moment. CODIS had kicked back a match and the most recent address had been the abandoned warehouse. Horatio seriously doubted his suspect was there or anywhere else in the area but it was something that needed to be checked out. He looked around as he made his way inside but he couldn’t see anyone hanging around.

The warehouse was dark and the power was shut off. Horatio pulled his gun and moved slowly inside. The empty room had some crates and boxes scattered around but nothing that a man would be able to hide behind. Horatio slowly made his way along the wall and scanned the room. He had a feeling he was alone in the building up until the moment that man with fangs sprang from a side room and knocked his gun to the floor. Horatio wasn’t much for fighting but he knew that his life depended on what he would be able to do and turned to face the man.

And took a step back in shock. The man’s eyes were the palest blue, almost clear in color. The pupils were black pinpricks in the iris. His teeth were bared and he had fangs. That’s when Horatio knew that he wasn’t dealing with anything human.

The man leapt and took Horatio backwards into the wall. Horatio felt his head hit the metal and his vision blurred for a moment. It was enough and the man lunged forward trying to bite Horatio’s neck.  
******************** 

Sam’s hunter-trained hearing picked up on the sounds of a struggle before his eyes had completely adjusted to the dark. He ran into the warehouse just in time to see the werewolf jump on a red headed man in a black suit. Sam pulled his gun and knife and moved forward.

“Hey you ugly son of a bitch,” Sam yelled. “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?”

The werewolf turned at the sound of his voice and that slight shift was all Sam needed. He raised his gun and fired, hitting the creature in the chest. As the werewolf fell the young hunter sprang forward and plunged his knife into the werewolf’s neck and then its chest, making sure to hit the heart. 

Once he was sure the beast was dead, Sam turned to the next victim and froze. There was a badge on the red head’s belt.


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing Sam wanted to do after shooting someone in plain view of a cop was stick around but he had to check and make sure that the victim in this instance hadn’t been bitten or hurt in any way. He put his gun and knife down carefully and made his way over to the man slumped against the wall. Sam was amazed at how brilliant the man’s red hair was and quickly ran his hands through it, checking for any bumps or open wounds that would need to be treated at the hospital. There was a small lump on the crown but Sam’s hands were clean when he glanced at them. He bit his lip and unbuttoned the top two buttons on the dark blue shirt and pulled it to the side, almost afraid of what he would see. It was one thing to kill a werewolf; it was another to kill a cop.

The pale freckled skin was unmarred. Sam had gotten there in time. He huffed out the breath he’d been holding and moved back, only to have his right wrist grabbed. “What was that?”

“Do you really want to know?” Sam asked. “More importantly, what are you planning to do with me?”

Horatio frowned and rubbed his head. “I’m not sure what you mean,” he said. “My name is Horatio, by the way, Lieutenant Horatio Caine.”

“Sam. You just saw me kill someone, Lieutenant,” Sam said. “Don’t you think you should be arresting me?”

Intense blue eyes studied him for a long moment. “You just saved my life, Sam,” Horatio finally said. “As far as I’m concerned that man was dead when I got here. Let me call my ME and then I would like to know exactly what happened.”

“I need to salt and burn the body,” Sam said. 

Horatio tilted his head to the side. “You know he killed a young woman yesterday,” he said. “And I need to be able to prove that he won’t kill again. To do that, I need the body.”

“It’s not safe for anyone,” Sam insisted. 

“Okay, I’ll ask my ME to come alone and verify that the man is dead,” Horatio said. “And then the body can be stolen on the way to the morgue for the autopsy and you can do what you need.”

“Won’t you get in trouble?” Sam asked. “You’re breaking the law, Lieutenant.”

Horatio stood and looked around for his sunglasses. “Would you rather I put you in handcuffs and arrest you for murder?” he asked. “I might not know the truth of what’s going on here but I can tell that you’re telling me the truth. And I’d like to figure out a way to thank you for saving my life, if you’ll let me. Could I buy you dinner? Where are you staying?”

“No where right now,” Sam sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. “Damn, I don’t have salt.” He kicked one of the crates next to the wall.

“Sam, we can buy salt,” Horatio pointed out. “But I’d like for you to tell me the truth about what he was. Please.”

The young hunter looked down into the intense blue eyes and saw no fear, only interest and curiosity and had to smile. “Okay,” he said. “I think we can work something out.”  
********************

The back hatch of the Hummer wasn’t the most comfortable place to sit but Horatio was starting to feel a little shaky, not that he would admit it to anyone, and the shade felt good. He slipped off his black suit jacket and looked over at the young man standing in front of him. Sam was no more than 24 and Horatio wondered exactly how a young man who should have been in college wound up not only knowing about werewolves but how to kill them. Not to mention being such a good shot.

“Sam, I promise I’m not going to arrest you,” Horatio said softly. “You’re free to leave any time you want and I won’t stop you. But tell me more about werewolves first, please.”

“I’m just impressed you believe me,” Sam said. He sat down on the tail gate, tucking his left leg under his body so he could turn and face the lieutenant. “Most of the time when we, I, save someone they don’t want to believe what they just witnessed, much less know more about it.”

“I’m a CSI and my co-workers tell me that I’m curious by nature,” Horatio replied. “I want to know things that will make me better at my job and protecting the people of my city.”

Sam nodded. “Okay, well it’s pretty obvious that werewolves are real,” he said. “But so are every other thing that goes bump in the night. There are ways to hunt them down and kill them, sometimes it’s not as straight forward as a silver bullet, but everything will die. I’m a hunter.”

“Which means what?”

“Basically that I go out and kill the sons of bitches before they can do too much damage to the innocent folks who don’t know any better,” Sam snorted. “It’s how I was raised. I tried to get out but got sucked right back in again.”

“How does someone end up a hunter?” Horatio asked.

“There are a lot of ways but mostly it comes down through families,” Sam said. “My dad’s a hunter and raised me to be one too. I was about to interview for law school when everything went sour.”

“And now you can’t go back or you don’t want to?”

“I can’t,” Sam replied. “In fact if you were to run my name through your computers you’d find the feds in your office pretty damn quick.”

Horatio studied the younger man. “Why?” he asked softly.

“Because of one of the monsters we were hunting,” Sam said. “He took on my brother’s face and killed some people. They think he did it and the feds want both of us. Hell, I shouldn’t even be telling you this, let alone hanging around. I’ve got to get to South Dakota, get some supplies and get back on the road.”

“Sam,” Horatio said. “Sam, look at me, please. Don’t leave just yet, okay? Let’s take care of the body in there, get cleaned up and go for some dinner. And then get a good night’s sleep and things will look better in the morning.”

“No they won’t,” Sam said. “I’ll go get my stuff, Lieutenant. I shouldn’t be here when your people are around. The fewer who see me right now the better.”

“Okay, Sam, okay; I’ll wait for you here.”  
********************

Alexx walked up to the Hummer. “What’s going on here, Horatio?” she asked.

“I’m still not exactly sure, Alexx,” Horatio replied. “But we’re going to be bending a few rules with this one. The suspect is dead and has to vanish but we need to prove that he’s dead. So here’s what I’d like to do. Take a few pictures and a DNA sample for me. Then we’ll bag him and he’ll vanish. I’ll take the heat if it comes out that the body is missing, okay?”

“Why, Horatio?” Alexx asked.

“You’ll understand when you see him,” Horatio replied. He turned and led the way into the warehouse where the suspect was still lying in the middle of the floor.

“Oh my god,” Alexx whispered when she saw the man’s face. “Horatio, this is a loup-garou. He didn’t bite you did he?”

“He tried to,” Horatio said. “But he didn’t. Now do you understand why I want to keep this under the wraps?”

She nodded and took out her camera. “No one sees these pictures unless they absolutely have to,” Alexx said. “And if anyone asks he was on his way to a costume party.”

“Thank you.”

“Horatio, who’s going to take care of the body?” Alexx asked.

“The same young man who saved my life,” Horatio replied.

“Are you holding out on me?”

“Of course not,” Horatio smiled. “But the fewer people who know about this right now the better. I have a feeling things are going to be very complicated here soon.”  
********************

Sam didn’t know what the hell he was doing spilling his guts to a man he didn’t even know, a cop; someone who could have him locked up before he knew what was happening. Sam’d be the first to admit that it wasn’t easy for him to truly trust people. Living on the road like he had, listening to his father rant and rave and then Dean with his ‘no chick flick’ moments and total withdrawing ability didn’t help any. But Sam just couldn’t shake the fact that not only did Lieutenant Caine believe him but every single thing he’d said was true. The man was really going to help him out. Sam sighed and used the key to open the rented beach locker where he’d stashed his gear. Maybe he was crazy for hoping but he had no where else to go, no one he could turn to. Maybe coming to Miami was one of the best choices he could have made.


	3. Chapter 3

Horatio had the body in the back of the Hummer and was waiting beside it when he heard foot steps and looked to his right. Sam was peaking around the corner of the warehouse. “There’s no one else here,” Horatio said with a small smile. “I wasn’t sure you were going to come back, Sam.”

“I thought about it but the job isn’t done,” Sam said. “Where’s the body?”

“In the Hummer and ready to go,” Horatio said. “You can put your bags in the back and we’ll go buy whatever you need. I know a nice deserted place in the Everglades where you can take care of business.”

“Why are you helping me with all this?” Sam asked as he settled into the passenger seat.

“Because I want to,” Horatio replied. He slipped on his sunglasses and started the engine. “And I’d like you to think about what you’d like for dinner too.”

Sam sighed. “I shouldn’t be seen by anyone,” he said. “So I thank you for that but I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Then we could always go to my place and I’ll cook something for you,” Horatio said. “I’d like to make sure you have a good meal in you before you hit the road again, if you’re really serious about leaving.”

“There’s nothing keeping me here,” Sam said. “The last time I tried to stay in one place was school and my girl friend ended up dead. It’s not safe for me to be around anyone. I just get them killed.”

“I don’t die easily,” Horatio said with a small smile. “Tell me what type of salt you need, Sam. I’ll run in and get it for you.”

“Rock salt and lighter fluid,” Sam sighed. “You don’t have to do this, Lieutenant.”

“I know I don’t,” Horatio replied. “I’ll be right back.”

Sam watched the older man as he walked across the parking lot and into the store. He still wasn’t sure exactly what he thought of Lieutenant Horatio Caine. But it would be nice to stay in one place for more than a couple of days when working a job or hiding from the cops. And it seemed like Horatio wanted him to stay for some odd reason. It wasn’t like he had anywhere else to go and it would probably be a good idea to take a day or two to research and see if there was a hunt close by. And Sam had to get a car somehow.

He jumped a little when his phone rang. Sam dug it out of his pocket and glanced at the display and grinned at the number. It was the one man he knew would still want to talk with him. “Hey Bobby,” Sam said.

“Sammy,” Bobby said. “I’ve got a lead on a hunt that’s right up your and Dean’s alley.”

“Then you should call him, Bobby,” Sam said.

“Why? Can’t you just tell him and you guys can get it taken care of and meet me at my house for some new supplies?”

“I’m not traveling with Dean any more,” Sam sighed. “And it was his choice, Bobby. He hates me.”

“There’s no way in this world that your brother hates you, Sammy,” Bobby said. “Tell me what happened.”

“He found out about me and left me on the side of the road.”

“He did what?” Bobby yelled. “Does that boy have a brain in that thick skull of his?”

“I don’t know, Bobby, but I’m in Miami finishing up a werewolf hunt,” Sam sighed. “And I’ll probably be here for a day or two looking for something else. But if you could find me a car I’d really appreciate it.”

Bobby sighed. “You Winchesters are too damn stubborn for your own good. Take care of yourself, Sammy and call me if you need anything.”

“Hunting supplies, Bobby. I have one silver bullet, no iron bullets and I have to make up some rock salt shells. I have one flask of holy water and my knives,” Sam said. “So I need whatever you can find or make for me.”

“I’m going to kill that boy next time I see him,” Bobby said. “And you say he did this because he saw you with a guy?”

“He saw me leave a bar with a guy,” Sam said. “And I guess I was pretty sated when I got back to the hotel because Dean was just looking at me funny the rest of the day and then flipped out when I touched his arm.”

“So he doesn’t know about your Dad?”

“I would doubt it,” Sam replied. “I have to go, Bobby. I saved a local Lieutenant’s life and he’s helping me out with some stuff.”

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Bobby cautioned.

“Don’t worry, I’m thinking with my upstairs brain,” Sam snickered. “Besides, he’s closer to your age than mine.”

“There ain’t nothing wrong with my age, boy,” Bobby said. “Age just means more experience is all. Call me tomorrow, you hear?”

“I’m not going to do anything and I’m sure as hell not giving you details,” Sam protested.

“I just wanted to make sure you were safe,” Bobby said. “But if you insist.”

Sam hung up on his friend’s laughter and tucked his phone away. He took the bag Horatio held out and looked inside. “That’s perfect,” he said. 

“Then we’ll get this taken care of and then talk about what we want to eat for dinner,” Horatio said.   
********************

They burned the body after Sam covered it with rock salt and watched as it turned to bone and ash. Then Horatio took Sam to an out of the way grocery store where they shopped for dinner. Sam couldn’t remember the last time he’d been in a real grocery store looking at food that wasn’t fried or full of sugar. Horatio told him to pick out whatever he wanted and Sam, used to living on a tight budget, dug around for the cheapest steaks he could find and went to get potatoes for baking. The red head took one look at the package and snorted. He knew that they’d be too tough to eat and put them back and picked out something more reasonable and caught up with Sam in the vegetable department.

“Sam,” Horatio said softly. “You don’t have to worry about money. I can afford it.”

“It’s not right for me to spend your money,” Sam said. “I’m used to living on a budget.”

“Okay, but I’m picking out breakfast,” Horatio grinned. “And dessert.”

The younger man turned and stared at Horatio. “You want me to stay overnight?”

“I have a nice guest room,” Horatio said. “And a laundry room if you want to wash your clothes. Plus I live on the beach so you can swim or lay on the beach.”

“You’re trying to tempt me to stay, aren’t you?”

“Is it working?”

“I’ll let you know,” Sam grinned.  
********************

Horatio’s house was bigger than Sam was expecting and he had to wonder how much money the lieutenant made. There was no way that Sam would be able to salt every door and window and resigned himself to doing just the guest room and, after much debate, Horatio’s too. Then he grabbed his bags and went to the pantry where the washing machine was. Horatio was in the kitchen mixing up a marinate for the steak and starting a salad. The easy domesticity of the scene slammed into him and Sam wondered if he was crazy for wanting something so simple for himself.

“Dinner is going to be about an hour and a half from now if you want to swim,” Horatio said with a small smile.

“Could we talk?” Sam asked.

“Sure,” Horatio replied. “Why don’t you start a load of wash and then meet me on the back deck.”

“Okay.”

The back deck was bathed in the setting sun light. It caught Horatio’s hair and made it appear to glow a little and Sam felt the breath catch in his throat. He didn’t think it was possible for an older man to be attractive to him but it had happened. Sam was awed at how Horatio looked sitting in the deck chair staring out at the water. He picked up the beer bottle sitting on the table and sat down quickly. “Lieutenant, I wanted to thank you for all this,” Sam said. “Because I know you don’t have to do any of it.”

“You’re welcome,” Horatio smiled. “What did you want to talk with me about?”

“I put down some salt lines in your bedroom,” Sam said. “You need to be careful not to break them in any way. They’ll keep you safe tonight.”

“Why salt, Sam?”

“Because demons hate it,” Sam replied. “I need to make up some new shells before I leave but I hope you don’t mind me invading your privacy like that but there’s no way I can secure the whole house.”

Horatio put down his beer and looked at the young man sitting across from him. “Sam, what kind of upbringing did you have where the first thing you think of any time you’re in a new place is keeping out demons and other monsters?” he asked.

“Not the best one by any stretch of the imagination,” Sam sighed in reply. “And not one I really like to talk about. Not that I’ve had much chance; I didn’t even tell my girlfriend the truth and we were together for two and a half years. I haven’t even known you a day and I’ve told you quite a lot.”

“But I saw the werewolf,” Horatio pointed out. He moved over to the grill and started it. “So there wasn’t much choice in the matter. And I thank you for being so honest with me in this. I know you didn’t have to tell me about your world or your life.”

“I just had a feeling it wouldn’t be a good idea to lie to you,” Sam grinned.

“It wouldn’t have been,” Horatio agreed. “Sam, I’d like you to stay here as long as you want. I’ve taken the next couple of days off and put in a call to a contact of mine. He’s going to get me copies of the evidence in your brother’s case. I’m going to look through it and see if there’s anything I can do to help clear his name. And yours.”

“You don’t have to do this,” Sam said. “I don’t want to owe you anything.”

“You won’t. I’m doing this because I want to,” Horatio said. “I wasn’t able to help my family nearly as much as I would have liked to and if I can help you and yours then it will help ease my heart a little.”

Sam turned and looked at Horatio. “What happened?”

“My brother followed me into the police academy and then the job,” Horatio replied as he put the steaks on the grill. “And joined narcotics and went deep under cover to try and bust a Meth ring. I still don’t know if he was dirty or not but he died on the job and his wife is raising their son alone. I help when I can but I have a feeling it’s not enough.”

“You must be the older brother,” Sam said. 

“I am,” Horatio said. “How did you know that?”

“Because you sound just like my brother,” Sam replied. “He says that family is everything.”

“And you don’t agree with him?”

“I love my brother and I love my dad but they’re so focused on hunting down every single evil thing in the world that there are times I wonder how they feel about me,” Sam sighed. “And I told my brother that if he really loved me then he’d be happy for me no matter what I wanted from life. Or who I wanted to spend it with.”

“You must spend a lot of time with your brother.”

“I did,” Sam said. He looked out towards the water. “We’ve been hunting together for a while now and were doing okay with it. He seemed to have forgiven me leaving the family business to go to school and was helping me deal with my nightmares but he found out something about me that I guess he just couldn’t overlook. And he turned me out at the side of the road. I came here.”

Horatio sat down next to Sam. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting your own life,” he said. “Or wanting to be your own person.”

“Try telling that to Dean,” Sam huffed. “He thinks we should be perfect clones of our dad and life for nothing but the hunt. And the occasional one night stand with a girl picked up in a bar.”

“That life might be okay for them but if you want something of your own then you should work for it,” Horatio said. He put a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “I can tell you’re smart, Sam. You said you were in school. Why not finish it and then find a job somewhere?”

“Because of my record,” Sam exclaimed. “There’s no way in hell I can do anything but hunt.”

Horatio grinned. “The evidence will speak and show that you and Dean had nothing to do with any of those crimes,” he said. “Once your name is clear then you’ll be able to do anything you want.”

“I don’t know what I want any more,” Sam said softly.

“Let’s start with dinner and then a good night’s sleep,” Horatio said. “You won’t be able to help me with any of the evidence but you’ve got a home here for as long as you want.”

“Thank you,” Sam said.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was driving west to a hunt in Utah when he realized that his cell phone was ringing. He’d had the music up loud for the past few days more to avoid his own thoughts than anything else. And the only way he actually picked up on the ring tone was that it was one of his favorite songs blasting over the speakers and the cell ring tone was discordant. For a moment he debated letting it go to voicemail but picked it up. “Yeah?”

“It’s about time you turned that crap down enough to hear your phone,” Bobby said. “You hypocritical, no good, idiotic, stupid, egotistical…”

“Hey, hang on a minute, Bobby,” Dean said.

“I certainly will not,” Bobby continued. “Do you have an ounce of sense in your head? Do you ever think, Dean? And I mean before you go and do something stupid, not after it’s done.”

“Of course I think,” Dean said.

“You won’t make me believe it. I don’t give a damn where you are, boy; you turn your ass towards my house and get here pronto. You and me got things to talk about.”

Dean sighed. “I’m in Utah on my way to kill a spirit of some kind,” he said.

“I don’t care if you’re hunting the yellow-eyed demon himself,” Bobby snapped. “I’ll come hunt your ass down if I don’t see you on my doorstep in three days.”  
********************

In Miami Sam put his fork and knife down with a small sigh. “That’s one of the best meals I’ve ever had,” he said. “Thank you.”

Horatio smiled. “You’re welcome,” he said. “Sam, I have to go to work for a couple of hours tomorrow. Do you want to stay here and finish your laundry or would you like to come along?”

“I’d really like to see where you work,” Sam grinned. “I took a couple of forensics courses at Stanford but I can’t risk it. There’s just too much of a chance that someone might recognize me and I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“You’ll still be here when I get home?”

Sam smiled. “I can’t leave, Lieutenant. I don’t have any supplies to hunt,” he said. “How about this, I promise I won’t leave without telling you about it and saying good-bye.”

“Thank you,” Horatio smiled in reply.  
********************

The next morning Speed was waiting in Horatio’s office along with two boxes and a letter. “So what’s going on, H?” he asked.

“I need your help, Speed,” Horatio replied. “There’s two young men who have been accused of murder and I don’t think they did it. So I called in a favor with some of my contacts at the FBI and they got me the evidence in the case, at a risk to their careers. We need to duplicate, process and get this back as soon as possible.”

“And not let anyone else know what we’re doing,” Speed said. “You know we could get into a lot of trouble for this, H.”

“But if we can keep two innocent young men out of prison then it’ll be worth it. You go ahead and get started on the trace and other evidence. Let’s save DNA for last because that will throw up the most red flags.”

“You got it, H,” Speed said. “I’ll wait until Calleigh’s out to check any ballistics and I’ll avoid fingerprints too.”

Horatio nodded. “Thanks, Speed,” he said. “I’m going to start through the documentation. Once I have it all copied I’ll come join you in the lab.”  
********************

Sam still wasn’t entirely sure why he was staying in Miami. If he was smart he’d pack up his stuff and catch the next bus to Bobby’s house. He’d be able to lay low there, rebuild and assemble a hunting arsenal, get a car and hit the road. But, as he transferred a load of damp t-shirts from the washing machine to the dryer, Sam had to admit he was tired of living as a hunter. He’d never liked the life he was forced to live and, while he wanted to find and kill the demon that murdered Jess, it wasn’t as all-consuming a desire as before. Time had tempered the pain and Sam wasn’t nearly as driven to continue the hunt as he had been before.

And he was tired. He was tired of moving from one town to another, living in cheap motels, constantly breaking the law and eating bad food. Sam wanted a chance to sleep in a real bed for more than one night, eat real food that was cooked at home and to just be as normal as possible.

The difference between his life with Jess and now was that Sam had been able to explain about demons and other evils, the need for salt lines and the darkness of the world to Horatio. And the older man had understood in the end. He had questioned Sam but it was out of curiosity and not disbelief. 

Sam knew he wouldn’t be able to stay in Miami forever but he’d enjoy it while he was there. And he’d do everything in his power to make sure Horatio stayed safe. He made his way back into the kitchen and picked up his cell phone from the table to call Bobby.

“Sam, are you doing okay?” Bobby asked when he answered.

“I’m fine, Bobby,” Sam laughed. “But I was wondering if you could include a couple amulets when you send me the basics.”

“Are you worried about possession or something else?”

“Just send me the most powerful ones you have, Bobby,” Sam replied. He rattled off Horatio’s address. “I’m going to be here for a while and I want to be sure Horatio and I are both safe.”

Bobby sighed. “It sounds to me like you’ve decided to leave the hunt, Sam.”

“I’ve been thinking about it,” Sam admitted. “You know how I feel about all this crap.”

“And old yellow eye?”

“Bobby, that demon killed my mom and Jess,” Sam said. “I want him sent back to hell so bad I can taste it. But Dad’s run off somewhere and Dean’s made it pretty clear how he feels about me. I think I may have to just leave the hunt to them and try to find a place for myself.”

“In Miami with a certain Lieutenant you saved?”

“I don’t know, Bobby,” Sam sighed. “I really don’t. Horatio is handsome but he’s older than me and this interest he’s showing could be more paternal than anything else. I’m half tempted to just keep my mouth shut and move on once everything settles down a little.”

“And what if this Horatio is interested in you?” Bobby asked. “Are you stupid enough to throw away a chance to be happy? Love is a special thing, Sammy. Hell, you know that. Don’t throw away a chance to be happy again.”

Sam snorted. “How about I promise to at least think about it?” he asked.

“That’s probably the best I’m going to get from a Winchester so I’ll take it,” Bobby said. “Your stuff’ll be in the mail tomorrow, Sammy.”

“Thanks, Bobby, I owe you,” Sam said.

“Hell kid, you don’t owe me nothing,” Bobby said. “I’m just glad you’re letting me help. You take care of yourself.”

“You too,” Sam said. He closed his phone with a small sigh and looked back towards the kitchen. Sam wasn’t much of a cook but decided to try and make something simple for dinner.  
********************

Speed glanced up when he felt eyes on him. “This looks bad, H,” he said softly.

“What’s going on, Speed?”

“This evidence is a joke for one,” Speed replied. “I haven’t found any print or DNA evidence. The video tapes have obviously been tampered with and trace is practically non-existent. What the hell have they built their case on?”

“I found the folders with the wanted flyers in it along with the various reports,” Horatio said. “The boys are wanted for felony murder and robbery along with grave robbing and credit card fraud.”

“Well that’s quite an eclectic mix,” Speed snorted. “What the hell is going on?”

Horatio looked around. “I’m not sure, Speed. But I’m going to find out.”  
********************

Horatio could hear Sam’s voice as he shut the front door quietly behind him. It sounded like his young house guest was on the phone out in the kitchen. His ears picked out his name, the first time he’d heard Sam say it, and Horatio had to smile at Sam’s description of him.

He waited for a few minutes after Sam started moving around the kitchen before letting his presence been known. “Sam.”

“Oh, hey Lieutenant,” Sam said turning around. “I’m, uh, not much of a cook but I thought I could at least try to make us dinner tonight.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, Sam, but I need to talk with you,” Horatio said. “I’m happy to say that there’s next to no physical evidence against you and your brother, at least not that my contacts were able to find. But I’m curious about the charges.”

“Which ones?”

“Grave robbing and credit card fraud,” Horatio said. “I remember what you told me about the shape-shifter and the murders.”

Sam sighed and joined Horatio at the kitchen table. “In my defense I never filled out one of the credit card applications,” he said. “In fact, until that shifter in Milwaukee I wasn’t even listed in any of the databases. I think I’m mainly listed as an accessory for the most part even now.”

“I haven’t checked because I don’t want to let the feds know you’re here,” Horatio said. “My best friend and most trusted team member, Tim Speedle, is helping me process what evidence there is and we’re avoiding databases until the last possible moment.”

“Why are you doing all this, Lieutenant?”

Horatio reached over and put his hand on Sam’s. “Because someone needs to,” he said. “And because you trusted me enough to tell me the truth.”

“My father and Dean justify the credit cards by saying they don’t get paid for hunting and its not their fault the credit card companies are stupid enough to send them the cards,” Sam said. “That’s their words, not mine. And Dean hustles pool and plays poker to make money. I don’t know what else Dad does. I’ve never liked any of it, Lieutenant, but hunting is really the only life I’ve ever known. I tried to get out once and my girlfriend died.”

“I’m sorry, Sam,” Horatio said. He gave the hand under his a squeeze. “The grave robbing must have something to do with hunting as well.”

“It does,” Sam said. “There are times when the only way to get rid of a ghost, spirit, poltergeist or other baddy is by salting and burning their body or bones. Both Dean and I have dug up a lot of bodies but we’ve never taken anything from the grave and, if we have time, will actually rebury the remains.”

“And we can’t tell anyone about this,” Horatio said. “I’m not a lawyer but it really sounds like the entire case is based on eye-witness testimony and heresy.”

“So what happens now?” Sam asked.

“Well I was going to go back in but I can call Speed and have the next two days off,” Horatio replied. “And I’ll do whatever I can to help you get ready to leave.”

“Trying to run me off, Lieutenant?” Sam asked with a small smile.

“Of course not,” Horatio said. “But if you want to leave then I want you to be prepared for anything.”

Sam turned his hand over and squeezed Horatio’s hand gently. “Thank you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby finished packing up a box of basic hunting supplies and had just started digging for a pair of amulets that he could fix up and send to Sam when he heard the sound of a very familiar engine. He set the silver pendants down on the table and went outside. It was weird to see Dean without Sam and Bobby had to stamp down on the surge of anger that flashed through him.

“So what’s so damn important, Bobby?” Dean demanded as he stalked towards the house. “I was on a hunt after an evil son of a bitch that’s been killing….”

The older hunter couldn’t help it. His punch landed squarely and knocked Dean to the ground. “How could you just abandon Sam like that?” he snapped, hands still clenched into fists. “Don’t you have any common sense left in your head or has it all leaked out over the years.”

“What did he tell you?” Dean asked. He stood up slowly and leaned against the Impala.

“That you left him standing on the side of the road with barely enough supplies to complete a hunt, let alone protect himself,” Bobby snapped. “He had to take on a werewolf alone with two bullets.”

“Is he all right?” Dean asked sharply.

“Why the hell should you care?” Bobby said. “You threw Sam away like a piece of trash at the side of the road.”

“Damn it, Bobby, he’s my brother,” Dean snarled as he stepped forward.

Bobby snorted, turned and went back towards his house. He had never met anyone as stubborn as the three Winchester men and he knew that if he didn’t take a minute to breathe, he’d end up doing something he really didn’t want to do.

He paused when a hand grabbed his shoulder. “Don’t make me hurt you, Bobby.”

“What bothers you more, Dean? The fact that Sam’s bisexual or the fact that there might be another guy in his life that you think might take your place in Sam’s heart.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dean said.

“Bull. I’ve known about Sam’s preferences for about a year now and his biggest fear was letting you find out,” Bobby said. “Because Sam knew that you would freak out and abandon him. I told him he was stupid to even think such a thing, that you were his brother and would love him no matter what.” He finally turned around and looked directly at Dean. “I guess I was the fool on that one.”

“Where is he, Bobby?” Dean asked.

“Nope, not telling you that,” Bobby replied. “Sam’s still trying to come to terms with what happened to him and doesn’t need any more stress. You dumped him, Dean. You kicked him out and that’s something you’re going to have to live with for the rest of your life.”

“He left me first.”

“To go to school you stubborn bastard,” Bobby said. “He never wanted to leave the family forever. It’s you and your father that had the problem with Sam wanting to do something normal and just for him.”

Bobby’s rant want interrupted by a familiar voice. “What’s going on, Bobby?” John asked. “Where’s Sam?”

“You’ll have to ask your son about that, John,” Bobby said. “And you might want to explain a few other facts to him as well. I’ve got work to do.”  
********************

Sam finished folding his laundry in the guest room and looked at the pile of clothes in front of him. He sighed and went towards the den. “Lieutenant, do you have any sewing supplies?”

“You can call me, Horatio you know,” the red head said. He put the folder to the side and stood. “And I do. What color thread do you need?”

“Black, mainly,” Sam replied. “And I’ve got some things that need to be patched too.”

“I might have some scraps of fabric,” Horatio said. “But I’m not sure. Here’s the sewing kit and I’ll go take a look for something you can make patches out of.”

“Thanks,” Sam said with a small smile. “I’ll go check on dinner.”

Horatio watched the young man leave and sighed. He still felt like Sam was skittish, about to run at the slightest provocation and that unnerved him. He made his way back to the bedroom and studied his shirt collection. “Hey Sam, what are you going to be patching?” he called.

“A couple pairs of pants and a hoodie,” Sam’s voice floated back from the kitchen. “I don’t care about the color.”

There was the black shirt that had lost a couple of buttons and torn at the crime scene when the perp decided that to fight was his best option. Horatio dug it out of the back of his closet and checked the label to make sure it was a cotton-mix rather than one of his more expensive shirts. He grinned and took it into the kitchen. “Will this work?”

“I can’t use one of your dress shirts,” Sam protested. He slid the baking dish back into the oven and closed it.

“Sam, this shirt was going in the trash anyway,” Horatio said. “I had a suspect try and fight his way out of an arrest a couple weeks ago and he ruined not only this shirt but the suit I was wearing that day too. Please, it’ll only be wasted otherwise.”

The young hunter walked over and took the shirt out of Horatio’s hands. “Thanks,” he said looking down into very expressive blue eyes. He dropped the shirt onto the table and reached out, pulling Horatio in against him. “Am I wrong?” he asked softly.

“No,” Horatio replied. He cupped the back of Sam’s head and pulled his mouth down for a soft kiss.  
********************

“Where’s Sam?” John asked looking around Bobby’s yard. “Don’t tell me he’s inside buried in books again.”

“He’s not here,” Dean replied turning away from his father. “So what are you doing here? I thought we agreed not to meet up again until old yellow eye made another appearance.”

“Bobby called and said there were some problems I needed to deal with here,” John said. He walked around and leaned up against the Impala next to Dean. “So why don’t you tell me what’s going on and why you were yelling at Bobby.”

Dean looked down at his feet. “I screwed up, Dad,” he said softly. “Is that what you want to hear? I screwed up and now Bobby won’t help me fix it. Hell, I don’t even know if it can be fixed.”

“Most problems can be taken care of but you’ll have to let me know what’s happened.”

“I found out something Sam’s been keeping hidden,” Dean said. “And I didn’t handle it too well and kinda left him on the side of the road.”

“What?” John yelled.

“See, I knew you’d react like that,” Dean said. “I needed some time to think without him pestering me constantly and that’s the only thing I could think of. Aw hell, I wasn’t thinking when I did it. I just wanted to get away from him.”

John shoved his hands in his pockets to keep from hitting his older son and took a deep breath. “And just what was so damn bad that you dumped your baby brother on the side of the road?” he asked. “You’re supposed to watch out for him, Dean. That’s one of the few things I’ve asked of you in your life; watch out for Sammy.”

“You think I don’t?” Dean asked, shoving his father back. “That’s all I’ve done, even when he was at school, every chance I got I was there watching him, making sure he was really happy there. Hell, I would have been happy to leave him there alone if you hadn’t done your vanishing act. I needed his help and his girlfriend ended up dead because he wasn’t there to protect her. You think I don’t know that he blames me for that? You weren’t there for his nightmares, Dad. You didn’t get to hear what he said when he was dreaming. So don’t go all high and mighty on me like this, you’re just as much at fault as I am.”

“What this ass son of yours isn’t saying, John, is that he abandoned his brother with barely enough supplies to get to the next town, let alone hunt, because he saw Sammy leave a bar with another man,” Bobby said as he came out of his house. He had a box under his arm, wrapped in newspaper so the address wasn’t visible. “I have to go to the post office. If you’re going to kill each other, do it out here. Dean, you’re damn lucky your dad arrived when he did because I was one sentence away from beating you myself.”

“I’ll take care of it, Bobby,” John said. “These boys have always been my responsibility and, while I haven’t always done a good job, I’ll make sure this is taken care of properly.”

“Where’s Sam, Bobby?” Dean asked.

“I told you that I’m not telling you,” Bobby replied. He shut the door and drove away.

John took another deep breath. “I think your attitude is more the problem then where your brother is, Dean,” he said. “If Bobby ain’t upset then there’s nothing that’s going to harm Sam any time soon.”

“Sam’s my brother,” Dean said.

“And now you want him back?” John asked. “It doesn’t work that way, Dean. You know better than I do about how deeply Sam feels things. You may have just made the biggest mistake of your life and all because you were freaked out over who Sam wants to sleep with.”

“Oh don’t tell me you knew about this too.”

“I didn’t have a clue,” John said. “But it’d be hypocritical of me to object in this case. Honestly I don’t see why you have such a problem with it.”

“Not you too,” Dean said.

“Yes me too,” John snapped. “And don’t take that tone with me, Dean Winchester. I may be older than you but I can still beat you in a fight. In fact, that might not be such a bad idea seeing as how stupid and blind you’re being here.”

“I just want to find Sam,” Dean said.

“And I’m telling you it’s too late,” John snapped. “You made the choice, Dean. You left him in a situation that could have gotten him killed. And right now, I’m very disappointed in you.”  
********************

It seemed a little strange to Horatio to have to tilt his head upwards for a kiss but he went with the flow, ran his hands up into Sam’s wavy hair and held him in place. The younger man moaned in the back of his throat and opened to Horatio’s questing tongue; arms wrapped firmly around the red head’s waist molding their bodies together.

The ringing of the door bell broke them apart. Horatio pulled Sam in for one more quick, reassuring kiss and moved towards the door. Sam grinned and went back to the meal he was cooking. He could hear voices in the hall and quickly tamped down the instinct that said to run. He had to trust Horatio.

“Sam, this is Tim Speedle, better known as Speed,” Horatio said as he came back into the kitchen. “Speed, this is Sam. He saved my life.”

“Is he one of the young men?” Speed started.

“Yes,” Horatio replied. “And I’m hoping you have some good news for me.”

“Actually I do,” Speed said. “Sam, the body buried in St. Louis, it has the same DNA as your brother. I found the report.”

The younger man frowned and left, heading back towards the guest room. Speed blinked a couple of times. “Was it something I said?”

“His brother is still alive, Speed,” Horatio replied. “Which means that the DNA sample didn’t come from the dead body, it came from something else the brother touched.”

“Okay, obviously I don’t know the whole story here,” Speed said. “So do you want to clue me in?”

“You might as well,” Sam called. “I’m going to be a few minutes checking on something.”

“Would you give me a hint on where to start?” Horatio called back.

“Good point. Okay, then hang on.”

Speed snickered. “You know the two of you are already like an old married couple, H,” he said softly.

“I don’t think he’ll be staying long enough for that to happen, Tim,” Horatio said. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Why do you always do this to yourself, Horatio?”

“It’s just the way I’m wired, I suppose,” Horatio replied. He glanced at the timer over the oven and raised his voice. “Sam, do you want me to take this out of the oven for you?”

“Thanks,” Sam called.

Horatio pulled on a pair of oven mitts. “Speed, you know how I am, how I work,” he said. “I’d love for Sam to stay with me. I feel a connection to him that I haven’t felt with anyone for a long time. But I’m not going to try and force him into anything.”

“Yeah, and you guys weren’t in here kissing when I rang the bell,” Speed said. “Your lips were swollen, H. Look, I’m not going to tell you how to run your life but I think you’ve set yourself up for more pain than you deserve.”

“And no one else would dare tell me something like that,” Horatio sighed. “Sam?”

“I called Bobby,” Sam said. “And I could hear my dad and Dean fighting in the background. It sounds like Dean didn’t know our dad is bisexual too. But Bobby said that the shifter shouldn’t have had Dean’s DNA after we killed it so he’s going to do some digging and see what he can come up with. And he just sent a package to me. I hope you don’t mind me using your address.”

“Of course not,” Horatio said with a smile. “Are these hunting supplies?”

“Yeah, just the basics that I can’t buy here,” Sam replied. “Here, let me do that. You go sit down. Speed, are you going to join us for supper?”

“You can’t run me off now,” Speed said. “I want an explanation and I’m not leaving this house until I get one.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Okay, so let me see if I have this straight,” Speed said, a plate of untouched mac and cheese in front of him. “Ghosts are real. Vampires are real. Werewolves are real and one attacked Horatio. More or less every single evil thing I can think of is alive and you, Sam, hunt them down and kill them.”

“More or less,” Sam said. “Although I don’t know if you can kill something that is already dead. Remove them from the face of the planet would probably be a better description.”

Speed leaned over and put his hand on Horatio’s forehead. “Are you feeling all right, H? Do you have a fever?” he asked.

Horatio batted Speed’s hand away and tried not to roll his eyes. Sam started snickering, “it’s okay,” he said. “I didn’t expect you to believe me.”

“Tim Speedle is the ultimate cynic,” Horatio said. “Although you could at least try to keep an open mind on this, Tim.”

“Yeah, tried that once and it got me slapped,” Speed snorted.

“Your dinner is getting cold,” Horatio pointed out. “Speed, you can see why I don’t want people to find out about this.”

“You don’t have to worry about me telling anyone,” Speed said. “So why did you guys freak out when I told you about the DNA, other than the obvious fact that your brother is still alive?”

“Because it wasn’t Dean who committed the crimes,” Sam replied. “It was a shape-shifter or skin-walker who had taken on other forms and committed other murders as well. He died in Dean’s form but he shouldn’t have Dean’s DNA.”

“What did your friend Bobby say?” Horatio asked.

“He cursed but that’s just Bobby,” Sam replied with a smile. “And it probably doesn’t help that he has Dad and Dean at his place and they’re fighting abut something. But he’ll call me back if he finds anything in his books. Bobby has a massive library on the occult and can usually find anything for us.”

“So you’re going to be here for a while, Sam?” Speed asked.

“Until we can get this all figured out,” Sam said. “Or at least until Horatio gets tired of me and kicks me out.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Horatio said firmly.

Speed pushed his chair back and turned so his legs were to the side. “That’s good because I really think you’ll be good for Horatio,” he said. “Especially in bed.” He bolted out of the room and the sound of the front door closing echoed through the house.

“Brat,” Horatio said fondly. “I’m sorry about that, Sam. He figured out what we were doing when he rang the bell.”

“How long have you guys known each other?” Sam asked.

“Close to ten years,” Horatio replied. “If there are answers to be found in this case, he’ll find them for us.”

“Even though he doesn’t believe me?”

“One of the rules at the lab is to let the evidence speak for itself,” Horatio said. He reached over and took Sam’s hand again. “And once it has we can fill in the blanks on the inconsistencies brought about by the undead angle.”

Sam looked down at their joined fingers. “What’s going on between us, Horatio?” he asked. “What do you want?”

“I’d love to have your name cleared and have you stay in Miami with me forever,” Horatio said. “There’s a good law school at Miami University that I’m sure you could get into without any problems.”

“I don’t know that I know how to do normal anymore,” Sam sighed. “And there’s more I haven’t told you about my past.”

“You can tell me whenever you want,” Horatio said. “I’m not going to push for answers.”

“It’s something you need to know, especially if you’ll be back at work before I leave,” Sam said. “Let me clean up the kitchen and we can talk.”

Horatio stared intently at Sam for a minute. “I’ll help,” he said. “It’s only fair since you cooked dinner tonight.”  
********************

When they were done in the kitchen Horatio went to the living room to wait for Sam, who wanted to get a couple of things from his bag. He still wasn’t sure why Dean would have just up and abandoned his younger brother in such an abrupt and sudden manner but Horatio had a few things to say about family if Dean ever showed his face in Miami. 

Warmth along his left side brought Horatio back to the present. Sam was sitting next to him on the sofa, close enough to have their bodies touching and Horatio’s first instinct was to wrap an arm around the younger man and hold him.

“When I was six months old my mother died,” Sam started. “And that’s what pushed Dad into hunting. Dean was only four. When we were old enough Dad started training us to fight and hunt. I’ve always been better at research and Latin so I was kept out of the hunts until I was fourteen and, even then, I was only included it they needed my skills. That’s also about the time I found out how Mom died and about Dad’s vendetta against demons. One demon in particular.”

“The demon that killed your mother.”

“The yellow-eyed demon,” Sam spat. “He pinned her to the ceiling over my crib, cut her gut open and then burned her up.” He handed Horatio a picture. “If it wasn’t for that I wouldn’t even know what she looked like. I think my Dad knows why the demon was there that night but he won’t tell me or Dean about it.”

“It sounds like he’s trying to protect you,” Horatio said. He gave in to his body’s desire and wrapped his arm around Sam’s shoulders.

“Yeah, maybe,” Sam sighed. “Do you know why Dean kicked me out, Horatio?”

“Only what you told me; that he found out something about you that he didn’t like or couldn’t handle.”

Sam laughed. “Ever since Dean came to get me at Stanford and Jess died I’ve been having nightmares,” he said. “And sometimes visions too. Dean put up with all of that but he totally freaked out when he saw me leaving a bar with another man.”

“He can’t accept that you’re bisexual?” Horatio asked.

“I guess not,” Sam replied. “Dean is the ultimate ladies man. He even hit on Jess not two minutes after he broke into our apartment. I think its more a habit now than anything else but his looks usually get him what he wants in the end.”

Horatio took the second picture and looked at it carefully. “You look like your mom, Sam,” he finally said. “Dean looks more like your father.”

“I know,” Sam said, almost visibly relieved that Horatio hadn’t given him any of the empty words about how he was better looking than his brother. “And that might be one of the reasons Dad kicked me out when I told him I was going to school. He told me if I was going to go then I should stay gone. And I was planning to do just that until Dean showed up and asked for my help. The yellow eyed son of a bitch showed up when I was gone and killed Jess and that’s what I need you to know. This demon takes away everything I love, everyone I care for and I don’t want you to die.”

“Will salt be enough to keep him out?”

“Honestly I don’t know,” Sam replied. “There’s other stuff I can do around the windows and doors, signs and sigils I can draw with a wax pen so they won’t show up, but we don’t even know who this demon is. And without a name we don’t know how powerful he really is.”

Horatio nodded. “Do what you need to do and then I want to learn how to help you,” he said. “You don’t have to face this alone, Sam. Not anymore.”

Sam turned and looked at Horatio. “For the first time in my life I really believe that,” he said.

The red head sat up a little and leaned over to kiss Sam softly. The pictures fluttered to the floor as Sam’s hands found Horatio’s shoulders and the pair slowly shifted around until Sam was lying on his back with Horatio over him. They exchanged lazy kisses, the control shifting slowly back and forth as they explored and learned.

“I don’t want to push you,” Horatio whispered when they broke apart to breathe.

Sam nuzzled Horatio’s neck. “We should be greedy,” he said. “And do what we want. I don’t want to leave you, Horatio, but we don’t know what’s going to happen.”

“Carpe diem,” Horatio grinned. “Come to my bed tonight, Sam?”

“Yes,” Sam said with such a bright smile that Horatio wondered how often his young lover really, honestly smiled.  
********************

“Bobby, where is Sam?” John asked after Dean had stomped outside in a huff. “I don’t need a location; I just want to know he’s safe.”

“He’s safe and staying with someone he saved on a hunt,” Bobby replied. “And from what he’s telling me he’s gonna quit hunting, John. He asked me for supplies but I get the feeling it’s for his protection more than hunting.”

John sighed and rubbed his face. “I never wanted this life for either of them but Dean’s taken to it so easily,” he said. “And Sam has always hated it and I didn’t know how to balance them out. I thought that by leaving the way I did I could get my family back together again but even that went to hell. Jessica ended up dead, Sammy’s been pulled back into the life he hates and now Dean’s pulled this damned stunt.”

“They’re your boys, sure enough,” Bobby said.

“What do I do, Bobby?” John asked. “Dean’s already pissed as hell that I won’t help him track Sam down. How do I make him understand that we really need to leave Sammy alone this time?”

“We could tie him up here for a day or two,” Bobby grinned. “I doubt he’d see that coming and then maybe he’d listen to some sense. Sam’s in a good place right now, one that he could potentially stay in the rest of his life and the last thing I want is that dumb ass brother of his showing up and tormenting him.”

“You’ve got a way with words, Bobby,” John said. “Is Sammy really in a good place right now? Is he going to be as happy as he was when he met Jessica?”

It was Bobby’s turn to sigh as he turned back to the stove. “Who can say for sure, John? But I think there’s a damn good chance of it.”  
********************

A trail of clothes led down the hall towards Horatio’s bedroom showing where the lover’s had bumped into the walls when they got too involved with each other or tangled up in whatever they were trying to slip off. They fell onto the bed together, only the fabric of their boxers separating them and rolled so Sam was on top. It still seemed a little strange to Horatio to have a lover who was taller and stronger than him but he wanted Sam in a way he’d never felt with another person before. “How?” he managed to gasp out as Sam’s mouth trailed down along his jaw to his neck.

“Just like this if you’ll let me,” Sam replied huskily. 

“Supplies are in the drawer,” Horatio said. He ran his hands along Sam’s body, fingers tracing scars when they encountered the change in texture. 

Sam lifted his head and grinned down at Horatio. It was more of a smirk Horatio thought before a warm, wet mouth surrounded his left nipple and started to suck as fingers twisted and pinched the right one. Horatio’s back arched a little as the sensations flooded his body and his hands scrambled for purchase. Sam licked down Horatio’s chest to his stomach and paused for a moment. “Do you have freckles everywhere?” he asked as his eyes roamed over Horatio’s pale skin.

“As far as I know,” Horatio smiled. He pushed his hips up in a silent request for Sam to get moving. The younger man kissed Horatio’s stomach and slipped his fingers under the waistband of Horatio’s white boxers and took them off.

“I’ve never been very good at this,” Sam muttered almost as if to himself and leaned in to lick the head of Horatio’s erection.

“Sam,” Horatio said. “You don’t have to. My recovery time isn’t good and I’d really like to climax with you if I can.”

“How am I supposed to learn?” Sam asked as he reached for the lube.

Horatio grinned. “Lots of practice later on,” he said. He let his fingers slide through Sam’s hair.

“Do you mind?” Sam slicked the lube over his index finger and reached down.

In reply Horatio spread his legs a little wider and tilted his hips. Sam groaned as he eased his finger inside of Horatio’s body, moving slowly enough so as not to hurt his older lover. Horatio’s eyes fluttered closed as the finger moved in him and moaned as the pressure was increased as a second finger joined the first to start stretching him. Sam took the time to make sure that Horatio was completely stretched and open before he rolled the condom on his now throbbing cock and helped Horatio shift up onto his side.

“I’m ready for you,” Horatio moaned as he felt the tip of Sam’s erection press into him. “Sam.”

The younger man slid forward slowly, pausing every time Horatio’s body tensed around him, hand rubbing both his lover’s stomach and straying down every so often to stroke his cock as well. Finally Sam was all the way in and took a moment to just enjoy the feel of what he had denied himself for so long. “No more,” Sam whispered, kissing Horatio’s freckled shoulder gently.

“What?”

“I’m not hiding what I want anymore,” Sam said as he pulled back and thrust forward, pulling a cry from Horatio. “And I want you, Horatio.”

“Want you too, Sam,” Horatio moaned as Sam started moving harder. Large hands held his hips in place as the younger man thrust into him and a mouth attached to his neck, sucking. Horatio reached for his own erection, wrapping a hand around it and stroking in time to the thrusts only just moving his hips in spite of the powerful hands on him.

They both moaned when Sam’s hand snaked down and covered Horatio’s, both of them stroking the leaking erection. Horatio could feel the pleasure and pressure combining in his body and he fought it. He didn’t want it to end too soon, he wanted to stay where he was with his lover forever, suspended on the cloud of pleasure that had wrapped around them

He cried out when Sam’s body spasmed behind him and teeth sank into his neck. Horatio came when he felt the throbbing of Sam’s erection and hoped, with the smallest part of his mind that could still function, that he’d get to feel that hot liquid fill him someday.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam awoke to the sensation of a warm mouth on his erection and two fingers inside his body. “Horatio?”

The warmth vanished. “Good morning, Sam,” Horatio said twisting his fingers. “Is this okay?”

“More than okay,” Sam moaned. He spread his legs a little wider and moaned as a third finger got involved in the proceedings and the mouth reattached to the head of his cock sucking. Sam tried to keep his hips from rocking; he didn’t know which way to move and came with a cry.

Horatio sat back and licked his lips. “How’s your recovery time, Sam?” he asked with a small smirk.

“You’ll just have to find out,” Sam replied. “How long can you hold out?”

“Let’s see,” Horatio said. He carefully removed his fingers and wiped his hands on a towel he’d put on the bed. Sam watched as Horatio opened a condom and rolled it on, adding lube and just thrusting into his own hand for a moment. Finally blue eyes fixed on him and Horatio pressed home, sinking into Sam’s body for the first time.

“Oh yeah,” Sam moaned wrapping his legs around Horatio’s hips. He held his lover in place for a moment, enjoying the small thrusts Horatio was able to make, the teasing motion starting to put an edge back on his arousal.

Horatio leaned in and kissed Sam, tongue gliding over the younger man’s lips. Sam’s mouth opened and welcomed Horatio inside as he loosened the grip he had on the red head’s hips. The older man took the hint and pulled back slowing before sinking forward again, not so much a thrust as a gentle glide of sensation sparking pleasure for both of them. Horatio kept his thrusts as even and gentle as he could wanting to bring Sam back up towards the sharp edge of arousal so they could come together. And as he moved he could feel Sam’s cock growing harder between their bodies.

Sam’s hands were on Horatio’s back rubbing up and down before one vanished suddenly. Horatio started when two fingers suddenly slid into his body and he moaned, leaning in to kiss Sam again. He pushed back onto the fingers trying to get them deeper and then forward again into Sam’s body. When the invading fingers nudged his prostate Horatio cried out into Sam’s mouth and started moving faster and harder. Sam’s head fell back with a loud cry and Horatio took the chance to get acquainted with Sam’s long neck. When he felt teeth graze his skin Sam’s body tensed and he came a second time. He shoved his fingers into Horatio’s ass and pressed down on the red head’s prostate. Horatio’s body froze and clamped down as he came.

“I’m sorry, Sam” Horatio said lapping at the mark on Sam’s neck once he was a little more alert. “I didn’t mean to bite so hard.”

“It’s okay,” Sam grinned. “I kinda like the thought of having your mark on me.”

“You keep saying things like that and I won’t let you out of bed any time soon,” Horatio said.

They both laughed as Sam’s stomach joined the conversation. “There’s always kitchen sex,” Sam said with a grin.  
********************

John’s eyes snapped open when he heard the Impala’s engine and he started swearing. Maybe he should have listened to Bobby and tied his older son up the night before, or at least tied him to a bed. John got dressed as quickly as he could and went downstairs to find Bobby standing by his desk scowling.

“That brat broke into my personal notebook and took Horatio’s address,” Bobby said. “That means that he’ll be hounding Sam again in a couple days.”

“I’m guessing Horatio is the guy Sam saved?” John asked.

“And Sam’s likely setting up house with as we speak,” Bobby replied. “Horatio is a CSI lieutenant in Miami and offered to help Sam before he knew anything about him. And he’s trying to clear both boys’ names from the FBI database.”

“What’s going to happen if Dean finds out that his brother is living with another man?” John asked.

“World War Three,” Bobby said. “They’re your boys, John, and both of them got your temper and your stubborn streak. You know that neither of them will back down if they think they’re right.”

John sighed. “Maybe we should just let them work this out on their own,” he sighed. “But can you at least call Sam and let him know that his brother knows where he is? I don’t want Sammy hurt any more if I can help it.”

“You call him,” Bobby said. “I think its time you quit hiding in the shadows where your boys are concerned. I’m going to give Dean a call and tell him exactly what I think of him right now.”  
********************

Sam moaned as Horatio’s fingers thrust into him, the kitchen counter taking his weight. “The, the eggs,” he panted.

“They’re fine for another minute,” Horatio replied glancing over towards the stove. “So that means you need to let go for me, Sam. Come on, come for me.”

“Horatio,” Sam moaned, his climax just as strong as the last one that had hit him in bed. He slumped down against the counter and panted. Horatio kissed his lover’s sweaty neck and went to the sink to wash his hands. “God, Horatio, I don’t remember the last time I felt like this.”

“So turned on?” Horatio asked. He fixed to plates and put them down just as he was gathered into a hug, his mouth claimed by a hungry and demanding kiss.

“So at home,” Sam replied lapping at the corner of Horatio’s mouth.

A knock at the door distracted them. “We had to leave our clothes in the bedroom,” Horatio sighed. “Go get dressed, Sam.” He slipped on his robe and went to the front door. “Tim.”

“Sorry to interrupt, H,” Speed said. “It looks like you guys took my advice. The feds just called and wanted to know why we were looking into this case.”

“What did you tell them?” Horatio asked.

Speed snagged a piece of toast off of Horatio’s plate and dunked it into the yoke of the egg. “That they’re on drugs and we’re not looking into anything involving their cases,” he said. “They didn’t think it was funny.”

“I wonder why,” Horatio said with a sigh. “One of these days, Speed, that sense of humor of yours is going to get you into trouble. When are they going to get here?”

“It sounds like there’s one agent working the case and he’s out west at the moment so most likely tomorrow,” Speed said. “So I think that maybe we should get Sam out of town before they get here.”

“Can you bring me the evidence folders, Speed?” Horatio asked. “I’ll get in touch with Jeffrey and ask him to take over from here. The case is a joke and needs to be stopped now.”

Sam joined them at the table. “Hey Speed,” he said. “It sounds like the feds don’t like your turn of a phrase.”

“If you’d seen the so-called evidence they have against you then you’d agree with me,” Speed said. “I’ll get you the information by this afternoon, H. I guess now that the feds know we’re working this I can go ahead and work the print and DNA evidence before getting it to you.”

“The prints are all going to be Dean’s from the last two crime scenes for the murders,” Sam said. “The skin-walker takes on all features of their target.”

“Well then all I need to do is find foreign prints,” Speed said. “That shouldn’t be too hard as long as the feds did their job.” He popped the last bite of toast into his mouth and frowned. “Why am I so damn optimistic about them actually doing their job when they have a suspect in mind they want to put the blame on? I’ll be in touch, H. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Is there anything you wouldn’t do, Tim?”

“I’ll get you a list,” Speed smiled as he left. Horatio and Sam were just moving towards each other when he poked his head back into the kitchen. “Make sure he eats, Sam.”

“Tim,” Horatio growled.

“I’m going, I’m going,” Speed said. “Can’t blame a guy for wanting a free show.”

“Out or I’m taking the key back,” Horatio said.

“Key?”

“We all have keys to each others houses,” Horatio said. He heard the front door shut and lock. “It’s for safety as much as anything else.”

Sam took another bite of his eggs. “So is there anything between you and Tim other than friendship?”

“No,” Horatio said. “Tim’s straight as an arrow. Although he has been known to watch gay porn on occasion. I keep trying to point out that means he’s probably at the very least bisexual but he won’t listen.”

“Why do people have such trouble with sexuality?” Sam sighed. He frowned and looked around. “Do you see my phone anywhere, Horatio?”

“Where was it last night?”

“In my pocket, I thought,” Sam said. 

“I think your pants are still in the hall,” Horatio said with a smile.

“I’ll find it later,” Sam said as he leaned in to kiss Horatio.  
********************

The new lovers finally managed to separate for a couple hours in the afternoon. Horatio started through the files that Speed brought over and Sam managed to track down his phone just before he put in a load of laundry. There were two voice mail messages from his father both saying the same thing. Dean was on his way to Miami.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean sat in the Impala and stared at the house across the street. He had no idea how or why Sam would want to be staying in such a fancy place but he intended to find out and then drag Sam back out on the road with him.

An older red-haired man opened the door in response to Dean’s knock. “Hello, Dean,” he said. His expression was almost completely blank.

“How do you know my name?” Dean demanded. “How the hell do you know who I am?”

“How do you think?” Horatio asked calmly. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about his lover’s brother showing up unannounced and uninvited but he was going to do everything in his power to keep Sam from getting hurt.

“Where’s Sam?”

“At the moment he’s in the kitchen making dinner,” Horatio said.

Dean tried to push past Horatio and was surprised when the leaner man didn’t budge. Horatio tilted his head to the right and looked at the younger man. “Before you come into my home, Dean, I want you to know something. Family means more to me than anything in this world and my family now includes Sam. If you hurt him in any way I will make you leave. Do you understand?”

“Just who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that?” Dean asked. “Sam’s my brother and I would never do anything to hurt him.”

“My name is Lieutenant Horatio Caine and you need to think over your actions concerning your brother,” Horatio said. “The kitchen is down the hall, Dean.”

Sam looked up from the stove when he heard footsteps in the hallway. “Hey Horatio, who was at the; oh, hey Dean,” Sam said. “I didn’t think you’d get here until tomorrow. H, can you taste this and tell me what you think? Tim gave the recipe over the phone.”

“That’s all I need, the two of you conspiring,” Horatio said. He took a bite of the rice. “I think Tim normally puts in a little garlic but *that* is very good, Sam.”

“So was that an add garlic or no?” Sam asked.

“Are we having fish or pork with it?”

“I thought fish but if you want pork we have both.”

“Fish is perfect, do you want me to start the grill?”

“Please.”

Horatio glanced back towards the hallway. “Will you be staying for dinner, Dean?”

“Yes he is,” Sam said. “He eats too much junk food and needs a good meal.” Sam nabbed Horatio as he went past and pulled his lover in for a kiss. “You never told me if you wanted garlic,” he whispered.

“Leave it out,” Horatio said, thumb rubbing Sam’s cheek softly. “I’ll use some garlic butter on the fish.”

“Okay,” Sam said. He kissed Horatio again and turned to his brother. “Did you swallow a lemon or something, Dean?”

“What are you doing here, Sam?” Dean demanded.

“At the moment, cooking,” Sam replied calmly. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to get you,” Dean said. “So let’s go.”

“No,” Sam said. He opened the fridge and pulled out the makings for a salad. “Horatio, did you grab the red peppers?”

Horatio came back in from the deck. “No, did we use them up yesterday when we attempted those omelets?” he asked.

“I guess we did,” Sam replied. “I’ll add them to the list.”

“You’re turning out to be quite the cook, Sam,” Horatio commented. “Have you ever thought about studying chemistry?”

“Is that an offer, Lieutenant?” Sam teased.

“Probably the best one you’ll get until your brother leaves,” Horatio replied with a grin.

“Sam,” Dean snapped in the tone that demanded instant obedience, “let’s go; now.”

“I said no, Dean,” Sam said. “You made your choice and now I’m making mine.”

“So what, you’re going to stay here and set up house?” Dean asked. “You’re going to be the toy for some old guy? What about our business, Sam? You’re just going to throw it all away for this? I got news for you, this isn’t normal Sam.”

“Horatio isn’t old,” Sam said as he started chopping the lettuce.

“He’s old enough to be your father, Sam,” Dean snapped.

Sam snorted. “Then he’d be a better father than Dad was,” he said. “You decided you didn’t want me around you any more, Dean. You kicked me out, just like Dad did. I had to take on a werewolf with two silver bullets and the bastard was attacking Horatio. He offered to let me stay here as long as I wanted and has shown me more love than anyone else ever has, and that includes Jess. He understands how I was raised, what I did and he’s trying to help us clear our names. And then you come in here and start insulting both of us without a thought of what you did to me.”

Horatio reached around and took the knife away from his young lover. “Sammy,” he said softly. “Remember what I told you?”

“Yeah, I know,” Sam sighed. “I can talk until I’m blue in the face and he won’t listen to me unless he wants to. It’s scary you know more about my brother than I do, H.”

“Many years of observing human behavior will do that,” Horatio smiled. “Do you want him to leave?”

“He’ll just sit across the street and try to grab me as soon as I leave the house,” Sam said. “And if Hendrickson is on his way then it’s too dangerous for Dean to be out there.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean demanded. “I thought you said he was trying to help us and I sure as hell don’t think that calling the feds is the way to do that.”

“The feds found out that I had the evidence in your case,” Horatio said. “Fortunately the evidence is a joke and the case should be able to be dismissed without too much trouble. But it does mean that the agent involved in the case has to come to Miami. He’s not going to get Sam.”

Sam kissed Horatio’s neck. “Don’t you have fish to tend to?” he asked.

“You mean you don’t like blackened fish?”

“No, I don’t,” Sam laughed. “And I don’t think burning it accidentally counts as making blackened fish, H.”

“You can’t blame a guy for trying,” Horatio sighed. He leaned in to whisper in Sam’s ear. “Do you think your brother would object to me claiming you right here and now?”

“Yes,” Sam replied only half serious. “But we can definitely deal with that later.”

Horatio snickered as he left to go attempt to save the fish he had on the grill. Dean only just managed to hang on to his outburst until he was alone in the kitchen with his younger brother. “Okay, just tell me what’s going on here, Sam.”

“I should think it’s obvious,” Sam said. “I’m happy, Dean. And I’m staying. Horatio is going to get our names cleared and I’m going back to school here in Miami. He treats me as an equal, Dean. He loves me.”

“You belong with me,” Dean said. 

“Yeah, well you messed that option up when you kicked me out on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere,” Sam snapped. “You told me you never wanted to see me again and didn’t give a damn if I got killed on a hunt or not. Face it, Dean; you and Dad are just alike. All you care about is the hunt and you don’t care who you hurt in the process.”

“I never said anything like that.”

“You didn’t have to, your actions said it all,” Sam said. “Think about what you left me with, Dean. I barely had enough hunting supplies to manage a poltergeist, let alone a werewolf. And that’s what I ended up facing. How would you have felt if the son of a bitch killed me? Because that could’ve happened, Dean. If the creature hadn’t been so caught up in trying to bite Horatio, it could have killed me. Then what would you have done?”

“I don’t know,” Dean exclaimed. “But I sure as hell never said I never wanted to see you again.”

“Sure you did. I could see it in your eyes from the moment I came back to the hotel,” Sam said. He turned and started to dish out the rice. “You’ve got problems with same sex relationships and couldn’t stand to be around me any more. I’m not going to suffer because of your problems, Dean. I made that decision last night. I’m not going to be ashamed of who I am or what I want just because my older brother can’t stand the thought. I love Horatio and I know that he loves me.”

“And what happens when the yellow eyed demon shows up, Sammy?” Dean hissed. “You know as well as I do that son of a bitch likes to take away everyone you care about.”

Sam huffed a little. “I’m not stupid, Dean,” he said. “I’ve got salt lines and protections up to keep him out. Bobby’s mailed me some stuff too and I’m going to do everything in my power to keep Horatio safe. That son of a bitch isn’t going to be able to touch Horatio is I have anything to say about it.”

“And if he wants Sam he’ll have a fight on his hands,” Horatio added. He passed the plate to Sam and walked to the fridge. “I’m afraid I don’t have any beer, Dean. What would you like to drink?”

“You told him?” Dean demanded.

“And what was I supposed to do?” Sam asked. “I lost Jess because I was too scared and too stupid to tell her what was out there. I’m not making the same mistake again. Horatio knows what to be on the look out for. I’ve taught him a few tricks that’ll help keep him alive.”

“And now you expect me to sit here and eat with you guys and pretend there’s nothing wrong?” Dean asked.

“I expect you to show respect in my house,” Horatio said firmly. He put down three cans of diet Pepsi and turned to face the older Winchester brother. “And not only to me but your brother as well. Decisions made in the heat of the moment are often the most damaging, Dean. You made a mistake. It’s a mistake you’ll have to live with for the rest of your life.”

Sam put his hand on Horatio’s shoulder. “You couldn’t have done anything to save him, Horatio,” he said softly.

“I know, but there are days when I think I could have,” Horatio sighed. He took his plate and pop and went out on the back deck.

“What’s he so upset about?”

“His younger brother was killed while working undercover,” Sam said softly. “And Horatio still blames himself for it. You can eat in here, Dean, if you think you can’t stand to be around us. But Horatio is right, if Hendrickson is in town you need a place to hide and here is probably the best spot for you. I want to forgive you for what you did but right now I don’t know if I can.”


	9. Chapter 9

Sam put his plate and drink down on the deck table and followed Horatio out onto the beach. “Hey,” he said as he wrapped his arms around his lover. “Don’t let Dean upset you.”

“I’m not; I’m upset at myself and my reaction to your brother,” Horatio replied. “I wanted to hit him, Sam. I wanted to hit him so badly to try and make him see how stupid he’s being. You should never throw away your family because you don’t know what the future holds.”

“We’ve never really been a family,” Sam said. “Come on, H. I worked hard on that rice and I want you to at least try it. Look, one of Dean’s favorite expressions is no chick-flick moments. After a while you just give up trying to talk with him about anything other than hunting.”

“He’s still an idiot for what he did to you,” Horatio said. He saw Dean standing at the sliding glass door and paused. “Sammy, he’s welcome to stay until we get your names cleared. Please don’t think I want to place him in danger.”

“I know and thank you.” Sam wrapped Horatio in a hug and leaned down to kiss him. Horatio moaned softly and deepened the kiss, his hands tangling in Sam’s messy hair. “Let’s eat,” Sam whispered. “You’ll need your strength for later.”

“Promise?” Horatio grinned. He pulled Sam’s head back down and traced the younger man’s lips with his tongue, gaining entrance to Sam’s mouth. Both men groaned and pressed together, hips pushing for friction.  
********************

Dean still couldn’t believe that not only did Sam stand up to him, his brother refused to even consider leaving. Sam had never made it a secret that he hated hunting and wanted to give it up as soon as possible but Dean had been under the impression that being wanted by the FBI had changed Sam’s outlook a little.

He watched as Sam pulled the older man in and kissed him. Dean shuddered. It was just wrong on so many levels. He had to do something to convince Sam that he didn’t belong in Miami. He had to drive a wedge between his brother and that lieutenant.

“Hot together, aren’t they?”

Dean jumped, cursing that he’d let himself get so wrapped up in his thoughts that someone was able to sneak up on him. “That’s not the word I’d choose.”

“What would you call it?”

“Disgusting,” Dean snapped turning away. “Who the hell are you?”

“A friend who has news.” Speed opened the door. “Knock it off you two or I’m getting the ice water and a bucket.”

“You need to work on your timing, Speed,” Horatio grumbled. He forced himself to take a step away from Sam. “What’s wrong?”

“The feds are at the lab,” Speed replied. “And I think it’s only a matter of time before they work out where these guys are.”

Horatio nodded. “I refuse to be chased out of my own home, Speed,” he said. “If they work out where we are then they do. We’ll deal with it when it happens.”

Sam stepped up next to Horatio and put an arm around his lover’s waist. “You don’t have to do this for us, H,” he said. “Dean and I can run.”

“Do you really want to?” Horatio asked.

“No,” Sam said. “I want to stay here but if you’re going to be in danger then I want to do what I can to help you. If that means leaving then I will. I can always come back once they’re gone.”

“Sammy, your brother won’t let you go if you leave with him,” Horatio said. “Let me worry about the feds, okay? I have a few ideas that we can use; starting with that painting you wanted to do in the hallway.”

“Really?” Sam’s face lit up.

“Go get what you need,” Horatio said. “Tim, they’re going to be here as soon as they work out that I’m still in town. I want you to go back to the lab and throw them off the trail as much as you can, okay?”

“Sure thing, H, but can I talk to you for a minute?” Speed asked. “Outside?”

Horatio followed Speed out onto the front porch. “What’s wrong, Tim?”

“Sam’s brother says that you’re disgusting together,” Speed replied. “I think he’s planning something, Horatio. And it’s something that will likely hurt not only you but Sam as well.”

“Thanks for the warning,” Horatio sighed. “I’ll deal with that as soon as I can. Sam’s got enough going on right now to worry about his brother and Dean’s reactions to our relationship.”

“Okay, call if you need me,” Speed said. 

“I will, thank you.”

Sam looked up when Horatio walked back in. “I told Dean he could have the guest room and he went to unpack,” he said. “He’s really upset, H.”

“I can tell,” Horatio said. “What can I do to help with this, Sam?”

“Just leave me to it for now,” Sam said.

“In that case, I’ll go clean up the kitchen and put the leftovers in the fridge,” Horatio said. He leaned in and kissed Sam gently. “And then I think we need some quality time together.”

“With Dean here?”

“Let him listen if he wants,” Horatio replied. He kissed Sam again. “Because right now I feel a need to reconnect with you.” 

“Is it too early to say I love you?” Sam asked.

“Probably, but I love you too.”  
********************

Dean sat down on the bed in the room Sam had shown him to and looked around. He supposed he could see why Sam would want to stay in Miami as it was very obvious the lieutenant had money. And if Sam was the toy for the older man then it was very likely that he’d spend money on Sam. But it was just wrong to think of his baby brother sleeping with another man. It was Dean’s job to protect Sam and, to do that, he had to break the two of them apart. 

A noise in the hall distracted him and he realized that it was the sound of two bodies hitting a wall. Dean peaked out into the hallway just as Sam and that lieutenant vanished through a door into another room. Dean was shocked that they’d behave like that when their lives were on the line and hurried to his bag. He wanted to get his headphones on and music playing before he heard anything else. Dean needed the quiet to plan.  
********************

Horatio stood in the hall and watched as Sam put the finishing touches on his painting. “Is that all?” he asked.

“Yeah, it just needs to dry and no one will be able to see it,” Sam replied. “Bobby likes this paint for warding houses because no one knows the runes and wards are there.”

“You’ve done this before,” Horatio said.

“A few times,” Sam sighed. He climbed down off the ladder and stretched. “But I’d rather paint on the floor than the ceiling.”

“Come here and I’ll make you feel better,” Horatio said with a smile.

Sam grinned and moved closer to Horatio, leaning down to kiss Horatio and pull him in close. Horatio opened to the kiss and started moving them down the hall towards their bedroom. Sam grunted softly when they bounced off the wall and worked to steady both of them. Horatio broke out of the kiss to gasp for air and snickered at the same time. Sam huffed a laugh and kissed Horatio again.

He pushed Horatio down onto the bed and stood for a moment. “Strip for me, Horatio?” he asked.

“You should have left me on my feet then,” Horatio replied. He started to undo his shirt and sat up to pull it off and worked on his slacks. By the time he dropped his clothes on the floor Sam was naked as well and joined his lover on the bed. Horatio grabbed Sam’s head and pulled him in for a deeper kiss, running his tongue through his lover’s mouth with a soft moan. Sam used his heavier weight to press Horatio into the bed and deepened the kiss as much as he could, hand groping for the lube and condoms they’d left out on the bedside table. Horatio managed to spread his legs and lift them so Sam settled in closer against him.

“Can I?” Sam whispered against Horatio’s lips.

“Now,” Horatio moaned.

Sam smiled and kissed the tip of Horatio’s nose before bending in to suck on Horatio’s neck. Horatio’s moan was deeper this time and became a little more steady in both pitch and volume as Sam’s lips trailed down along his collar bone, down his chest to his nipples. “Sam,” Horatio cried out as teeth sank into his nipple followed by a sharp suction. Sam glanced up and met Horatio’s eyes as he nibbled and then shifted over to the other one. As he bit down he grabbed the lube and slicked to fingers, sliding them into Horatio’s body to start stretching him.

Horatio cried out again. His legs fell open and his hips angled up trying to get Sam’s fingers in deeper. Sam pulled back and moved down on the bed a little so he could lean in and lick the tip of Horatio’s erection. He really wanted to improve his technique but figured that when he had Horatio so anxious beneath him really wasn’t the time to try anything new. So he pulled his fingers out carefully and wiped his hand off on the sheets. He opened a condom and rolled it on, slicking his erection with lube. “Ready?” he asked as he moved Horatio up onto his side and settled in behind him.

“Yes,” Horatio whispered. He slid his left leg forward for balance and pushed back as he felt Sam start to slide into him. Sam stilled for a moment to wrap his arm around Horatio and they stayed still for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of closeness between them. It was Horatio who pushed back, asking Sam to move. Sam pushed up on an elbow so he could kiss Horatio’s neck as he pulled back and slid forward again, hand holding onto Horatio’s hip. Sam’s elbow slid under Horatio’s neck, causing his head to tilt so Sam had better access to his lover’s neck. Horatio started pushing back as Sam thrust forward, setting an easy rhythm. “Feels so good, Sam,” Horatio panted.

“I know,” Sam replied. He moved up as Horatio let his head roll back and their lips met in a gentle glide. Sam started lapping at Horatio’s lips as he changed the angle of his thrusts and Horatio cried out again.

They kept moving together, Sam’s thrusts increasing in both speed and pressure. As the thrusts grew more erratic Horatio reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking as quickly as he could. When Sam’s hand joined his, Horatio cried out Sam’s name and came, his body clamping down on Sam’s cock. Sam buried his head against Horatio’s neck to muffle his own cry and came as well.

Once they were cleaned up the lovers curled up together under the covers. “Sam, Tim told me that Dean’s planning something,” Horatio said.

“It doesn’t surprise me,” Sam sighed. “I don’t want to say it, H, but once this is over I don’t know that I ever want to see them again; Dean or my father.”

“Don’t close that door just yet,” Horatio said. He kissed Sam’s shoulder gently. “We’ll get through all of this together.”

“Together,” Sam agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been reminded - mind the poking sticks guys - that not everyone here watched Supernatural. And that's something I should have recalled on my own. *ducks head* Sorry.  
> So, christo is the name of Jesus Christ in Latin. As best I understand it, when said to a demon in posession of a human body (at least on Supernatural) it forces the demon to reveal themselves by the eyes turning a solid black.  
> Everything else will be revealed as the story goes along, such as why the agent couldn't get further into the house.

Dean uncovered his head long enough to glance at his watch and groaned. That old lieutenant had to be taking pills or something because there was no way they could still be going at it after three hours without some kind of help. Hell, even Dean couldn’t and he was still young.

He stuffed his head back under his pillow to block out the sound of a loud moan and the bed hitting the wall. He knew it was his brother who was moaning and that just made him madder. Dean wasn’t sure what he was going to do to break them apart and get Sam back out on the road with him, but it would have to be something drastic and it would have to be soon.  
********************

It was around midnight when Horatio finally managed to find the energy to get up and head towards the kitchen for water and some food for his lover and himself. He had slipped on a worn pair of blue sleep pants and was glad he did when he found Dean in the kitchen. “Hey, you got any junk food around here?” Dean asked.

“No,” Horatio replied softly. “But the leftovers from lunch are in the fridge and you’re more than welcome to make yourself anything you can find. Sam and I have to run to the store in the morning, if we can, so I’m not sure exactly what’s here.”

“You know, the last time I saw Sam this happy was back in California,” Dean said. He dug around and found a lone bottle of beer. “When he was with Jessica. Man, she was a looker and so perfect for Sammy. I think he had the ring bought and everything, just waiting for the right time to pop the question.”

“He still has nightmares about losing her,” Horatio said softly. “It’s hard to lose someone you love, someone you care for deeply. But he’s talked about her a lot and I think its helping him.” He put a container down and moved quickly, pinning Dean with barely an effort. “I know what you’re trying to do and it won’t work. You need to grow up and realize that your brother is able to make his own decisions and choices. And I know you might not agree with them, but if you love him as much as you claim to, you’ll accept them and let him live his life the way he wants to.”

“What do you know?” Dean demanded. “You don’t even know half of what Sammy’s been through. Or what our family has been through. So don’t you talk to me about duty or making choices because everything I’ve done in my life has been to make Sammy’s better.”

“Until the last,” Horatio said. “When you kicked him out of your life because you couldn’t handle one very important fact about him. Who your brother chooses to love does not define him, Dean. He’s still the same man he was before you knew that he likes men as much as he likes women. There’s no shame in it, only the shame that you choose to feel. If you truly love your brother then you’ll open your eyes and see that he is happy here, there is a chance for him to have what he’s always wanted and let him enjoy it.”

“I can’t do that,” Dean said. “My job is to protect Sammy.”

“And mine was to protect Raymond,” Horatio said sadly. “We don’t always do our jobs well, Dean. Older brothers sometimes need to know when to step back and let the younger fly on his own. It’s the only thing we can do.”

Horatio picked up the tray he’d been preparing and went back down the hall to the bedroom. He smiled down at his young lover, mentally noting that he’d have to take Sam to meet Artie and buy a couple of toys so he could keep up with Sam. “Hey, Sammy,” he said softly. “Come on, you need to eat.”

“Did I hear Dean fighting with you?” Sam asked sleepily.

“You did,” Horatio replied. “I let him know that there’s no way he’s ever going to be able to break us up, no matter what he tries. He decided to throw Jessica in my face, and the fact that you were going to marry her. I diverted him by talking about Raymond.”

“I wish you didn’t have to,” Sam said.

“Dean has the right to know that older brothers aren’t always perfect and can make mistakes,” Horatio sighed. He handed a plate to Sam and settled back in next to him. “He seems to believe that his only job is to keep you safe.”

Sam snorted. “Yeah, that’s what Dad always told him,” he said. “And over the years it got to the point where I couldn’t even go to the library without him right there watching me. Going to school helped, but I know that he still showed up to keep tabs on me whenever he could. I know he loves me, H, but he’s so much like Dad that I just don’t know if I want him around. Especially if he can’t accept you in my life.”

“I still think we should give him time to think about things,” Horatio said. “Maybe your friend Bobby and your father can talk some sense into him.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Sam said. “So do you think the feds are going to get here tomorrow, Horatio?”

“I’m not sure,” Horatio admitted. “I really hope I’m wrong about why Agent Hendrickson is so obsessed over this particular case.”

“I don’t think you are,” Sam said. “And I’m a little embarrassed that Dean and I didn’t come up with it on our own. Do you remember what I told you?”

“I do and I’ll be ready,” Horatio grinned. “Do you have everything else set up?”

“I’ll finish it in the morning,” Sam said. “My priority right now, is you and making sure that you get some sleep tonight. I’m a little giddy thinking that tomorrow could really be the end of hiding, that I could go back to school and get my law degree or anything I want and then have a life here with you.”

“What about the yellow-eyed demon?” Horatio asked.

“He wants me for some reason,” Sam replied. “And I wish I knew why the hell it was, but he’s not going to ruin this for me. He’s not going to be able to get to you and I’m not going down without a fight. I’m done running, Horatio.”

“Then I’ll be right by your side,” Horatio said. He kissed Sam’s cheek. “For everything. Now, I think we should try and get some sleep because I’m exhausted.”

“Am I putting too much stress on you?” Sam teased.

“I’m just going to need some time to build up my stamina,” Horatio said. He kissed the tip of Sam’s nose. “A friend of mine runs an adult store and I was thinking we could go pay him a visit. Maybe get some toys for those times that you do wear me out and still want more.”

“Hmmm, tempting,” Sam grinned. “I’ll have to let you know.”

“Sleep, brat,” Horatio said. He kissed Sam and settled down against the pillows. “We have a big day tomorrow.”

“Yeah, we do,” Sam agreed.  
********************

In spite of their late night, Horatio and Sam were both up early and out on the back deck by the time Dean made an appearance in the kitchen. He stood at the door and glared out at the man holding his younger brother like he had every right to. It wasn’t his fault Horatio hadn’t been able to protect his younger brother but it didn’t mean that Dean was going to give up on his job and stop taking care of Sam. He got a mug of coffee and walked out onto the deck. “So who was that guy who just waltzed in here yesterday?”

“His name is Tim and he works with Horatio,” Sam answered. “Isn’t he supposed to call when Hendrickson shows up at the lab today, H?”

“That’s the plan, but he might not be able to,” Horatio replied. “Dean, both Sam and I are well aware of your plans so you might as well stop before you make a complete fool of yourself. We’ll get this threat taken care of and you’ll be able to leave and return to the hunt.”

“I’m not leaving without Sam,” Dean said.

“Then you’re going to be in Miami a long time, Dean,” Sam said with a sigh. “Because I’m not going back. I’m not hunting again. I’m going to stay here and finish school and help people that way. And if I have to, I’ll call Dad and Bobby and get them down here to get rid of you.”

“You can’t do that,” Dean said.

“Watch me,” Sam said. “Dean, you’ve always acted before you thought things through. What did you think would happen when you left me on the side of the road? Did you think I was just going to stand there and wait for you to come back? Or were you expecting me to find a hotel and wait for you to call with whatever story you’d managed to come up with? I’m my own person, Dean, and I can function without you glued to my side.”

He was interrupted by the phone ringing. Horatio squeezed Sam and reached for the handset. “Caine.”

“Hey H,” Speed said. “Our fed just left and he’s mad as hell. I think he’s on his way to you.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Horatio said. “Thanks for the heads-up, Speed. He didn’t hurt anyone at the lab, did he?”

“It looked like he wanted to, but you know how Calleigh gets that look in her eye when she’s stroking one of her guns?” Speed asked.

“She didn’t.”

“Oh hell yeah, she did,” Speed said. “The dude booked not long after that. But now I owe Delko ten bucks.”

Horatio snorted. “That’ll teach you to bet against Calleigh,” he said. “I’ll give you a call when this is all over, Speed. Thank you.”

“Take care of Sam,” Speed said. “I could care less about that jerk of a brother, but I know what losing Sam would do to you.”

“I will,” Horatio said. “Here, talk to him for a minute while I go get something.”

Sam took the phone. Horatio got up carefully and made his way into the house. Both he and Sam were wearing the amulets that Bobby had sent but he wanted his young lover to have one other protection. Horatio had kept it hidden since his mother’s funeral and had been planning to give it to Yelina to pass on to Ray Jr. someday but now it would serve a better purpose. 

“Horatio, what’s going on?” Sam asked a couple of minutes later as he joined his lover in their bedroom.

“Will you wear something for me, Sam?” Horatio shut the drawer and turned, a small box in his hand. 

“What is it?”

Horatio took Sam's hand and led him over to the bed. They sat down and Horatio handed over the box. “This was my mother’s,” he said. “She wore it every day and, after she died, it came to me. I’ve never been able to wear it because it holds too many painful memories for me, but I would be honored if you would wear it.”

Sam opened the box and took out a gold cross. “This looks old,” he said. “How long has it been in your family?”

“Generations,” Horatio replied with a smile. “Please, Sam?”

“Fasten it for me?”

Dean appeared in the doorway just in time to see Horatio press a kiss to the back of Sam’s neck. “There’s a black car outside,” he said.

“Show time,” Horatio said. 

“I’ll stay back until the time is right,” Sam grinned. “Horatio, are you sure you want to try this?”

“I think it’s the best way to find out for sure,” Horatio said. “I’ll see you in a bit, love.”

“Be safe,” Sam said and kissed Horatio.

Horatio ran his fingers through Sam’s hair and smiled. He nodded to Dean and made his way down the hall just as the knocking started on the front door. Horatio licked his lips and took a deep breath before opening the door. “Are you Agent Hendrickson?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Lieutenant Horatio Caine, one of my CSIs called and said you were on your way over,” Horatio said. “What can I do for you today?”

“You’re hiding two fugitives and I want them now,” Hendrickson said. He pushed his way past Horatio and managed five steps before he was brought up as if by an invisible wall.

Horatio grinned and moved around the FBI agent. “Then it is as we expected,” he said. “Sam asked me to tell you something, Hendrickson. He asked me to say, christo.”

And the agent’s eyes went a solid black.


	11. Chapter 11

“Bright boy,” the demon smirked, still using Agent Hendrickson’s voice and facial expressions. “The Winchester book ends were too stupid to figure it out and you did. Well done, Lieutenant. Bravo and all that.”

“What do you want?” Horatio asked.

“The same thing any demon wants,” he replied. “Chaos, confusion, hatred; but in this particular case, I want the Winchesters to suffer before the die and go to hell. Is that so wrong of me. I mean really, think about it. They hunt down and murder my kin and no one does anything about it. They don’t think about what happens to the demons they kill. Now would you stand for something like that?”

“If it means ridding the world of a little evil, in a second,” Horatio replied. “And believe me; I have no qualms about just shooting you right now.”

“In cold blood and all that?” the demon asked. “I guess Sam didn’t tell you the cold facts. Shooting me would only kill the body carrying me. I’d still be alive and able to go out and cause more, shall we say, mischief.”

Horatio smiled and the demon actually took a step back in fear. “I just wanted you to know where we stood,” he said. “Because Sam has another plan for you.”

Sam appeared behind his lover, holding a journal in one hand and grinned at the demon. “Guess we are smarter than you, bitch,” he said. He opened the book and began reading in Latin.

“And you should know,” Horatio whispered as the demon started struggling to hold onto the body it was possessing, “your plan failed. There’s no evidence to support your claims against these boys. Have a nice life in hell.”

Hendrickson’s head snapped back as his mouth opened and a plume of what appeared to be black smoke – the demon’s true form – spiraled up towards the ceiling and vanished. The FBI agent slumped to the ground. Horatio glanced back at Sam for an okay before he moved forward and checked for a pulse. “He’s still alive,” Horatio said.

“He’s going to remember ever single thing the demon made him do,” Sam sighed. “And it might drive him insane. I don’t know, there are times I think it might be better if the demon kills its host before it leaves because then they don’t have to live with the guilt of what they’ve done.”

“Even though they haven’t actually done it,” Horatio said. He wrapped his arm around Sam’s waist and pulled his taller lover in close. “They can’t rationalize it, can they? They can’t accept that it was a demon in their body that forced them to the actions. You might be right, Sammy. Maybe it is better if they just die.”

“In this instance though, it’s probably better to have him alive,” Sam grinned. “I’m going to go sit on Dean to keep him out of the agent’s sight. Do you think you can get rid of him?”

“I think so,” Horatio smiled. “If nothing else, I think I can convince him that he needs to go back to Quantico and reevaluate his evidence because it really does suck.”

Sam laughed. “You’ve been hanging around me too much, Horatio,” he said. “You’re starting to pick up on my speech patterns.”

“I’ll have to watch that,” Horatio said. He tilted his head up and was rewarded with a gentle kiss. “I’ll call you when it’s safe.”

He pulled one of the kitchen bar stools out into the hallway and settled down to wait. Horatio didn’t know how long the agent was going to be unconscious, but he did know that he was far too old to sit on the floor while he was waiting.

A groan was the first clue that Hendrickson was starting to wake up. Horatio leaned forward. “Can you hear me, Special Agent Hendrickson?” he asked.

“Where, where am I?”

“You’re in my home in Miami,” Horatio replied. “Do you remember what happened to you?”

Hendrickson sat up and rubbed his eyes. “These last few months have been a blur,” he said. “Its like I’ve been watching myself in a movie, doing and saying things I’d never do. And the case I’ve been working, have I really done all of that?”

“I’m not sure what you’ve done or had done through you,” Horatio said. “But speaking as a CSI, the evidence collected in the case is equivocal and that’s being generous. In most cases there is no physical evidence to link Dean or Sam Winchester to the crimes they’ve been accused of.”

“But I can’t just tell my bosses that I was possessed, if that’s even what happened.”

“It is and Sam’s the one who saved you. My advice to you is to return to Quantico. Undergo all their tests and evaluations and let them review the evidence. I think you’ll find that the boys’ names are cleared quite quickly.”

“And if they’re not?”

“Then my attorney will have something to say about it,” Horatio said. “You’ve had a life-changing experience. Make sure it changed you in the right way.”

“Are the Winchesters here?”

“No,” Horatio replied. “They left town two days ago, leaving me with enough information that I was able to exorcise the demon inside of you. I’m not sure where they were heading next.”

“You know I’ll be able to find them again if I need to.”

“And, as I said, my attorney will be awaiting my call. Have a good day, Agent Hendrickson.”  
********************

Dean looked over at his brother. “Why the hell is he lying to that bastard?” he hissed.

“What, you think Horatio is going to turn us over to the feds?” Sam whispered. “God, grow up Dean. He’s already spoken with his attorney to make sure that we can’t be prosecuted for these things. Horatio has basically cleared you of all the charges against you and all you care about is this stupid little vendetta you have against him.” He stood up when he heard the front door close. “Move.”

“No,” Dean said.

“Fine,” Sam huffed. He grabbed Dean’s legs and pulled, moving his brother from in front of the door and then hopping over and out into the hall before Dean reacted. He found Horatio in the kitchen. “He’s gone?”

“For now,” Horatio replied with a smile. “I don’t know what will happen when the higher-ups at the FBI see the case, but I suspect that between my objections to the evidence, Speed’s analysis and my attorney’s willingness to jump into the case things will be ending here very soon.”

Sam grabbed Horatio and pulled him in for a kiss. Horatio’s arms went around Sam’s shoulders and held him tightly as they mapped and explored each other’s mouths. Horatio moaned softly as he was lifted up and put on the kitchen island, his legs wrapping around Sam’s hips to pull his younger lover in closer to him.

“Enough,” Dean said from the doorway. “God, since I got here this is all I’ve seen and it’s making me sick. Can’t you keep your hands to yourself for two minutes?”

“It’s our house,” Horatio said. “If you don’t like it then you’re more than welcome to leave now that the danger is gone. Go back to the hunt that you find so much more important than your family, Dean. But try and remember that what you’ve lost will come back to haunt you when you least expect it.”

“What he said,” Sam said. “With this added on; if you can’t respect me and my choices in life then I don’t want to see you again until you can. I’m old enough to not need a constant body guard so you can forget whatever crap dad drilled into your thick skull about taking care of me because you stopped doing that the moment you left me on the road. You showed me how you truly feel about me, Dean, and it really makes me sad that you can’t accept me for who I really am.”

Dean’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times. “Fine, I’m leaving,” he finally snapped. “But I’m coming back with Dad and we’re going to drag your ass outta here, Sammy. You belong with us and nothing is ever going to change that.”

“In your dreams, maybe,” Sam said. “We’ve never been a family, Dean. Dad didn’t know how to raise us, or show us love and affection. How many days of our lives did he really spend with us. None; he was always trying to find the bastard demon that killed mom. Even when he was at one of my sports events he was thinking about her and the demon. And you’re not going to deny me a chance at having a real life, with a real career; something that I care about, not the hunt and the stupid vendetta. If the yellow-eyed demon shows up here then yeah, I’ll take care of it, but I’m not going back out on the road. And no one, not you and sure as hell not dad, is ever going to make me.”

“You’re wrong, Sam,” Dean said. “You’re wrong.”

“Then maybe I am, but that’s how I feel and the impression I got, so live with it,” Sam said. “And get your stuff and leave. I love Horatio and I’m staying here in Miami with him. Maybe I’ll call you when I graduate, if you’re lucky and think you can stand to talk to me.”

Horatio pulled Sam in close again and just held him. “Dean, phobias and prejudice destroy more than just families,” he said softly. “They destroy people and lives. You need to do some serious soul-searching to figure out of you can accept that your brother has another man for a life-partner or not. Either way though, you have to honor his choice, because forcing him to return to a life he hates will only get him killed that much sooner. Now I will agree, please pack up your belongings – all of them – and leave my home. You will be welcome back only when you can show that you’re willing to be happy for Sammy.”

Sam hid his eyes against Horatio’s neck at the sound of boots walking away down the hall and then again then the boots returned and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. “God, that was hard,” he whispered. 

“I know it was,” Horatio said, running his fingers through Sam’s hair. “But I’m proud of you. It’s hard to stand up to our families, especially the family members we’re closest to. Dean needs to realize that our relationship makes you happy. Or, at least I hope it does.”

“Are you fishing for compliments, Horatio?” Sam asked with a small smile.

“A little,” Horatio replied. “Mostly I just wanted to see you smile. Come on, let’s have some lunch and then we can cuddle on the back porch for a while.”  
********************

John was still at Bobby’s when his cell phone rang. He checked the ID and flipped it open. “Sam, what’s going on?”

“I think Dean’s on his way back to you,” Sam replied. “We got all the charges against both of us dropped and I’m going back to school. I’m going to finish and either go to law school or work with Horatio in the lab. But Dean’s convinced that the two of you can force me to leave.”

“Sam, I know I didn’t say it enough when you were growing up, but all I ever wanted was for you to be happy,” John said. “I know what a bad job I did with both of you. Hell, you’re old enough to not need my blessings or permission any more, but you have them. And I’m really proud of you. I’ll talk with Dean and see if I can make him see sense, but I don’t make any promises.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Sam said.

“And Sam, I know you probably don’t want me showing up and embarrassing you, but I would like to meet Horatio if you think it’d be okay,” John added.

“Horatio and I agree on one thing, Dad. If you can support our relationship then you’re welcome in our home,” Sam said. 

“Then I’ll swing by the next time I’m down south,” John said. “Take care of yourself and Horatio, Sam. I don’t want anything bad to happen to either of you.”

“We will,” Sam said. “And thanks, Dad.”

Bobby glanced at John as the other man put the phone down with a sigh. “Dean’s in the wind,” John said. “And he’s pissed as hell at his brother and Horatio.”

“So we need to find him,” Bobby said. “And stop him from doing whatever the hell it is he’s thinking ‘bout doing.”

“Sam thinks he’s on his way back here,” John said. “Let’s wait a couple of days and see what happens. I’m too old to be hunting down my own kid.”

“You’re one to be talking,” Bobby said. He kissed John on the top of the head. “What do you want for supper?”


	12. Chapter 12

“Sam, I’d like to introduce you to my team,” Horatio said the next morning.

“Is it safe?” Sam asked. “I mean for me to just walk into a police station like that? Are you sure that my name has been cleared?”

Horatio smiled. “As much as I’d love to take you to work, and make love with you on my desk, I was actually thinking about inviting everyone over for supper,” he said. “I do have to get back to work too.”

“We have kinda been on a mini-vacation,” Sam said. “I need to check with the university and see if I can get in this next term to finish my degree. Will you still love me if I go to law school?”

“My dislike of lawyers is strictly held to those who care more for the money than the truth,” Horatio said. “Not only will I still love you, I’ll be very proud of you if you go to and complete law school.”

“Seeing as I’ve been a victim with no one, well almost no one willing to listen to me, there’s no way I could ever care more about the money,” Sam said. “I’ll talk with the school while you’re at work. What were you thinking about feeding your team? I could go shopping too.”

“Why don’t you decide,” Horatio said. “They’ll all eat almost anything as long as it’s the right temperature.”

Sam laughed. “That wasn’t my fault,” he said. “You distracted me. I guess I can give Tim a call and see what he suggests.”

“No conspiring,” Horatio said as seriously as he could.

“H, would we do that?” Sam asked.

Horatio kissed him. “Yes.”  
********************

The problem was, Dean thought, that Sam was infatuated with the idea of being normal. So the best way to get him to leave Miami was to point out exactly how abnormal it was to be a sex toy for an older man. Because there was no way that Dean was going to leave Miami without his brother.

So he sat and watched the house. He saw the lieutenant leave the house in a fancy suit, what looked like designer sunglasses over his blue eyes, climb into a Hummer and drive away. Dean could see the attraction of what was obviously a lot of money, but the thought of letting another man touch him made Dean shudder and he felt sick at the very idea.

He had been hoping that Sam was going to go out as well, run errands or something, but the front door stayed firmly shut. Dean was so fixated on planning a story to get Sam to go with him that he jumped when his cell phone rang. He glanced at the display and groaned.  
********************

Both Sam and Horatio had seen the black Impala parked down the street. Sam had promised Horatio that he would still be there when his lover got home that evening, that the last thing he wanted to do was leave with his brother. Sam loved the stability, the life and the unconditional love that Horatio was offering him. He wanted to leave the hunt, leave the life he hated, and rejoin normal society. He was still concerned about the yellow-eyed demon and what could happen to Horatio, but found he couldn’t help but trust his lover when he said not to worry.

But he didn’t want or need Dean hanging around Miami. Sam shook his head at how completely blind his older brother could be and grabbed his phone. He made one quick phone call before he called Speed. Not only did Sam have to figure out what to feed Horatio’s team, they just flat out needed food in the house.  
********************

“Hey Dad,” Dean said, answering his phone.

“Are you trying to get yourself arrested or are you just being stupid?” John demanded. “Because I just got a phone call from Sam and he told me you’re sitting down the street spying on him. Hell boy, if you’re that curious, go get some gay porn, but leave your brother alone.”

“I’m not curious and that’s sick,” Dean snapped. “And I’m not leaving until I get Sammy out of this relationship, or whatever the hell he thinks it is.”

“Dean, how tall is Horatio?”

“I dunno, six feet, why?”

John sighed. “How tall is Sam?” he asked.

“Too damn tall,” Dean replied.

“So do you really believe that Horatio could force your brother into anything he didn’t want to do?”

“That’s not the point,” Dean said.

“Yeah, you’re right, that’s not the point,” John said, losing his patience. “The point is that you’re so blinded by your own guilt and biases that you can’t see how happy your brother is. I’m going to give you an order, Dean, and you had better not disobey me. You start that car and you get to Bobby’s house. If you are not here in three days then not only will we come hunt you down, I will take the Impala back.”

“Yes sir,” Dean said. The one thing he could not and would not do was disobey a direct order from his father.

“We’ll talk more when you get here,” John said. “Three days, Dean.”  
********************

John put his phone down and rubbed his eyes. “There are days I really wish at least one of the boys took after Mary,” he sighed. “But they’re both too damn stubborn for their own good.”

“I’ll make Sammy hell in court, John,” Bobby said. “But I don’t know what we can do about Dean. I think you hit the nail on the head ‘bout his guilt; in Dean’s mind he drove Sam to Miami and right into Horatio’s arms and now he ain’t gonna rest until he’s able to rescue Sam.”

“And we both know how happy Sam is,” John said. “Ever since he was old enough to question what we were doing, he’s wanted out. This has never been his life and, truthfully, I probably shouldn’t’ve forced him to hunt.”

“You did the best you could, even when you drove him away to school,” Bobby said. He handed John a beer. “I say we get Dean squared away and then go to Miami for a visit. When’s the last time you had a vacation?”

“Oh, you know how it goes, you just keep moving from one hunt to the next and lose track of time,” John replied. “Somehow you don’t strike me as a beach-type.”

“I’m not, but we can take care of any hunts between here and there and I’ll suffer the sun so you can see Sam,” Bobby said.

“Do you think we should tell Dean about us?”

Bobby sighed. “As much as I’d like to, I think it’d cause more problems than anything,” he said. “Right now Dean still respects you enough to listen to you and that means you can probably keep him away from Sam.”

“But if he finds out then he could vanish completely,” John said. “I see your point. The last thing I want is for Horatio to have to arrest Dean for some reason.”

“We’ll get through to him,” Bobby said. “And I made sure the ropes are ready so he can’t sneak outta here again.”


	13. Chapter 13

Sam had just finished setting the table when he heard the front door close. He straightened up as arms wrapped around him and a warm body pressed up against him. “What smells so good?” Horatio asked.

“Chicken alfredo with garlic bread and salad,” Sam replied. He turned and wrapped Horatio in a hug, leaning down to kiss him.

“Sounds wonderful,” Horatio murmured. “And I brought dessert.”

“Ice cream?”

“Mmm hmm, with whipped cream,” Horatio smiled.

The lovers assembled their dinners, put the ice cream in the freezer and made their way out onto the deck. “How was your day?” Horatio asked.

“I’m officially a student again,” Sam replied. “I’ve got a year of classes and the law school is very interested in me. I have a feeling that the interview might only be a formality.”

“They recognize talent when they see it,” Horatio smiled. “Are you going to want to work while you’re finishing school or would you rather focus on your studies?”

“I can’t ask you to support me, H,” Sam said. “I’ll find something on campus to help pay the bills.”

Horatio reached over and took Sam’s hand. “I make more than enough for daily expenses,” he said. “So if you work, I want you to save it for your law school tuition and books, okay?”

“I’ll probably get a full ride,” Sam said. “My LSAT scores were really high and I’ve got really good grades; my time away from school was explained as bereavement leave, it won’t impact anything. Please, H, let me help with the bills.”

“If you’ll let me help you get a job,” Horatio said. “A friend of mine is a trial lawyer and would like to meet you. He’s been looking for a research assistant.”

Sam laughed. “Is there anyone in Miami you don’t know?”

“I could’ve seen if Artie needed help, but I was afraid the customers might be more interested in you than the merchandise,” Horatio said. “Seriously, Sam, will you go and talk with Phil? I think it’d be a good experience for you.”

“Of course I will. He doesn’t mind that I’m your lover?”

“Nope, he’s very open-minded. He’s expecting you on Monday. I would have set it up for tomorrow, but I figured you’d be going crazy cooking.”

“Tim said I should buy some salads at the store and glue you to the grill for burgers,” Sam said with a grin.

“That brat, he promised not to tell,” Horatio said, trying for mad and failing. “If that’s what you two want to do then I’m not even going to try and argue. I do need to warn you that my sister-in-law overheard me talking with another detective and invited herself and my nephew to the party.”

“Raymond’s wife and son?”

“And she wants to be my wife,” Horatio sighed. “She doesn’t know I’m bi with strong leanings towards gay. I love her as a sister, but the thought of more makes my skin crawl. I do think you’ll like Ray Jr.”

“I hope he, they, like me,” Sam said. “H, if the news gets out that you’re gay, what’ll happen?”

“Nothing, the department doesn’t care and the uniforms know not to cross me,” Horatio said. “Plus I really don’t care what anyone says about my personal life.”

“Just curious,” Sam smiled. “I’d hate to have to spend the entire evening trying to hide how I feel about you.”

“Or not being able to do this.” Horatio pulled Sam over and kissed him, letting his tongue slide into his lover’s mouth.

Sam slid along the bench until he was next to Horatio and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Horatio ran his hands through Sam’s longer hair and finally cradled Sam’s head in his hands.

“We probably shouldn’t do that with children around,” Sam whispered. He ran his hand up Horatio’s leg and pressed against the growing bulge he found. “Especially if it causes this reaction.”

“How do you feel about public sex?” Horatio asked, pushing off Sam’s black t-shirt.

“It’s not my favorite.”

“Then we should move inside,” Horatio said. “Now.”

Sam chuckled and stood, pulling Horatio in against him. “Who would think that such an upstanding, proper and respected lieutenant would hide so many kinks?”

“I haven’t heard you complain yet,” Horatio smirked. “And I still have to introduce you to Artie.”

“Or go to the doctor,” Sam said.

“Sammy, I don’t think any pill would give me the stamina to keep up with you,” Horatio said. “Believe me, if there was, I’d buy it in a second.”

The lovers finished undressing and crawled onto their bed, Sam on his back with Horatio over him. “Can I, Sam?”

“Oh yeah,” Sam moaned.

Horatio leaned in and pressed his lips to the soft hollow just behind Sam’s left ear, his tongue darting out to taste his lover as he slowly trailed kisses, licks and nips down and then back up Sam’s neck to his jaw and along to his lips. Both men moaned softly as their lips and tongues finally came into contact. Sam’s hands ran over Horatio’s back trying to pull him down for more contact between their bodies.

When Horatio’s hips thrust down, his erection sliding against Sam’s, the younger man’s control broke. He pulled away from the kiss, panting. “Need to feel you, H.”

Horatio made a mental note to buy a cock ring for himself so he could drive Sam through two orgasms before coming himself. He moaned at the thought of being in Sam’s body as it tightened and massaged along his length and he grabbed for the lube and condoms.

Sam’s eyes closed as Horatio’s mouth surrounded the head of his cock and two fingers slid into his body. Horatio worked him expertly, knowing exactly what he needed to do to bring Sam over the edge. The red head swallowed, his eyes closing for a moment to savor the taste of his lover and then leaned in to start licking Sam clean as he added another finger and some more lube.

“Horatio,” Sam moaned as he spread his legs a little wider. “I’m ready for you.”

“Are you going to come for me again?” Horatio asked as he rolled the condom on and added lube. “Are you going to get hard for me, Sam?”

Sam moaned against as Horatio slid slowly into his body and paused for a moment to smile down at him. That was when Sam knew that his lover was going to move slowly enough to drive him crazy.

Horatio was careful as he started to move to not only keep his thrusts slow and even, but to avoid Sam’s prostate at first. As he moved he could feel Sam starting to harden again and changed the angle, nudging Sam’s prostate as he leaned in for a kiss. Sam’s legs wrapped around Horatio’s hips and he started pushing back against his lover. It was almost a contest to see who would break first, Sam to start begging or Horatio’s control and rhythm.

That night it was almost a tie. Horatio broke the kiss and his head dropped down as he started thrusting harder and sharper just as Sam gasped out a please. Horatio’s lips pressed against Sam’s collar bone as he came. The feel of Horatio’s climax pushed Sam over the edge again. He caught Horatio and held his lover close as they both calmed down.

“The dishes,” Horatio finally muttered.

Sam chuckled. “We need to develop enough control that we can get the kitchen cleaned up before we end up in bed,” he said, moaning as Horatio’s cock slid out of him.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Horatio asked. “Come on, I’ll rinse if you load.”

“Sounds fair,” Sam said. “But after a shower.”

Horatio wrinkled his nose. “Yeah, good idea.”


	14. Chapter 14

The next evening Sam was in the kitchen making hamburger patties when he heard voices in the hallway. The hunter in him tensed for a moment until he was able to pick out Speed’s voice.

“Hey Sam,” Speed said. “Where’s H?”

“In the shower,” Sam replied. “He got home ten minutes ago muttering about boats, idiots and docks.”

“I wonder what happened,” the young man who had followed Speed in said. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen H mutter about anything, no matter how bad his day is.”

“Sam, this is Eric and Calleigh,” Speed said.

“Nice to meet you,” Sam replied. “I’d offer to shake hands, but…”

“Not a problem,” Eric laughed. “Is there anything we can do to help?”

“The salads need to be put in bowls and the cooler needs to be loaded,” Sam said. “And Horatio’s nephew is coming so there has to be some orange Crush in there.”

“Horatio actually invited Yelina?” Calleigh asked obviously surprised. She put her bag down and walked to the cabinet to get some bowls down. “That’s a little unusual.”

“He told me about what she wants,” Sam said. “I’ve got a tray of ice to keep those cool once you have them moved over, Calleigh. I saw the idea in a magazine. I’m not sure how I feel about meeting her.”

“That’s what’s so surprising,” Eric commented. “After she got drunk at the last team party she was invited to and started hitting on Horatio, we managed to keep her away from all of our get-togethers.”

“She invited herself,” Horatio said as he joined the group in the kitchen. “I didn’t realize she was there while I was talking with Frank.”

Calleigh sighed. “You still could’ve said no.”

“Believe me, I tried.” Horatio looked over his shoulder. “We’re in the kitchen, Alexx.”

“Sorry I’m late, Horatio,” Alexx said. “I got caught up in somebody.”

“Not to worry,” Horatio smiled. “Alexx, this is Sam, the young man I was telling you about.”

“Welcome to the family, Sugar,” Alexx said. “Cal, how’re you doing with those salads?”

“You can help me carry them outside,” Calleigh said with a smile.

“So H, a dock and idiots?” Speed asked.

“My last interview today was on a boat,” Horatio replied. “And Frank was with me, which is why he’s running late, by the way. We were just stepping back onto the dock when our host decided it was time to leave. Frank and I both ended up in the water and I lost my sunglasses.”

Sam kissed Horatio on the cheek. “We’ll get you a new pair,” he said. “I’m just glad you weren’t hurt.”

“Don’t let him fool you, Sam,” Speed said. “He keeps a box of sunglasses in his desk drawer. What, I was looking for a case folder.”

“Just because you know them doesn’t mean you have to give away all my secrets, Tim,” Horatio said. He picked up the plate of raw patties. “Let’s go and join the ladies outside. The others can find us when they arrive.”  
********************

Later that evening, once everyone had arrived and the food was cooked, Alexx joined Sam in a quiet corner of the deck. “You’re not really used to being around this many people, are you?”

“Not really,” Sam admitted with a smile. “I guess I’m just more at home with books.”

“You’re the one who saved Horatio from that werewolf, aren’t you?” Alexx asked.

Sam almost did a double-take. “How’d you know about that?” he whispered.

“Honey, my great-grandma was from the Caribbean and brought some stories with her,” Alexx replied with one of her soft smiles. “And there are some things you just don’t forget, no matter how much you might want to. Can you tell me how you knew about it and knew what to do?” 

“My mom was murdered by a demon when I was a baby,” Sam said. “Dad dedicated his life to hunting the bastard down and raised both my brother and me to hunt as well.”

“Did you ever find it?”

“No, and the same demon killed my girlfriend back in California. I’ve got every protection up in the house that I can think of. I’m not losing Horatio too. I just can’t.”

“You won’t, Sam,” Alexx said. “Haven’t you noticed how Horatio doesn’t seem to be human at times? If this demon shows up here, then I think he’s in for a few surprises. Maybe even more than a few.”

“Do you really believe that?” Sam asked.

“Honey, I’ve known Horatio Caine for a long time and I’ve seen him do some things that I can’t explain,” Alexx smiled. “I’m not always out at crime scenes, but I’ll keep my eyes open when I am.”

“Thank you,” Sam said. “I guess I’m still trying to get used to staying in one place for more than a couple of days. And to being loved.”

“And speaking of love, I think Horatio could use your help,” Alexx said. “Family means the world to that man, but there are days I wish he’d just tell her to grow up and get lost.”

Sam looked across the deck. Yelina had managed to corner Horatio and didn’t look ready to back off any time soon. “Excuse me, Alexx,” Sam said.

“Of course, Sugar.”

Sam walked over to his lover and wrapped his arms around Horatio from behind. “H, you haven’t introduced me to your sister-in-law yes,” he said as he let his chin rest on Horatio’s shoulder.

Horatio tilted his head and let it rest against Sam’s. “Yelina, this is Sam Winchester,” he said as he put his hands over his lover’s. “Sammy, this is Detective Yelina Salas.”

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Sam said with a grin. “You have a very polite son. I met him when he came back for a second burger.”

“Ray’s going to be as tall as his father,” Horatio commented with a fond smile. “Especially if he keeps eating like he does.”

“Sam, smile,” Calleigh called as she came out of nowhere with a camera. She snapped a picture of the lovers. “Oh, that was perfect.”

“I want a copy,” Horatio said. “We can frame it and put it in the living room, Sammy.”

“I like the sound of that,” Sam said. He kissed Horatio’s cheek. “I promised Tim I’d come join them for a game of something on the beach.”

Horatio chuckled. “Have fun and stay away from the water if you don’t want to get wet,” he said. “Both Eric and Tim play dirty.”

“Thanks for the warning.”

“Who is that, Horatio?” Yelina asked.

“My lover,” Horatio replied, eyes still focused on Sam.

“He’s young enough to be your son.”

“That’s been pointed out. Sam is also old enough to know what he wants from life,” Horatio said. “I’m lucky enough that he wants me.”

“For how long?” Yelina asked. “I guarantee that as soon as he finishes school he’s going to dump you for someone younger.”

“You should know better than to judge someone before you get to know them,” Horatio said coolly. “Right now you sound like his family so I’ll tell you the same thing we told them; you’re not welcome in our home until you can accept and approve of our relationship. And before you say anything else, the department already knows.”

“I think you’re making a mistake, Horatio.”

He glanced at her. “Love is never a mistake, Yelina. You know what family means to me. Please keep that in mind.”

“Why was she here in the first place?” Frank asked as Yelina walked off.

“Honestly, I’m not sure.” Horatio sighed and rubbed his face. “Do you think I’m a fool, Frank?”

“Hell no,” Frank said. “If you’d turned your back on love then I’d tell you that you’re a damn fool. But you’re not stupid for grabbing it when you have the chance.”

“Thanks, Frank. And I’m glad that he’s fitting in too. I don’t know what I’d do if the team didn’t like Sammy or he didn’t like them.”

“They’re your family, Horatio,” Frank said. “You know that they wouldn’t be willing to work with you if they didn’t have as big a heart as you do. Hell, I know you and me don’t always see eye to eye on cases, but it don’t change my opinion of you.”

Horatio smiled. “I know, Frank,” he said. “And there are days that opposition is good on a case. Oh, and speaking of cases, what happened to our shifty boater?”

“Harbor patrol picked him up for us, charged him with assaulting two officers and put him in lock up,” Frank grinned. “We can deal with him tomorrow.”

“Part of me wants to pour a bucket of salt water over his head,” Horatio said. “Do you have any idea what happened to my suit? Not to mention my gun and sunglasses.”

“Yep, I’m right there with you on the gun,” Frank sighed. “Horatio, look at Sam.”

Horatio caught sight of his lover just as Sam managed to tackle both Speed and Eric, taking them into the water. Everyone started laughing as Speed shrieked and scrambled back towards the beach.

“You warned him,” Speed accused as he got closer to the deck.

Horatio managed to calm down a little. “Who, me?” he asked. “Speed, would I do something like that to you?”

“Yes,” Speed replied. “I’m going to shower.”

“What was that all about?” Sam asked as he and Eric rejoined the group on the deck.

“Speed can’t stand the ocean,” Eric replied. He grabbed a towel and wiped his face. “Something about chemicals and other things in it. So we try to dunk him every chance we get.”

“You didn’t offend him, Sammy,” Horatio said.

“I have an older brother, H,” Sam laughed. “I’m not worried about it. I can tell when anger is real and when it’s a show. Is the grill still going? I could eat again.”

“Go get cleaned up and I’ll make you something,” Horatio said.  
********************

When the house was cleaned up and everyone had left for the evening, Horatio and Sam settled back out on the deck. “I like your team, H,” Sam said. “They all just accepted me for who I am and it didn’t seem to bother anyone but Yelina.”

“She’ll come around,” Horatio said. “And I want you to know that you can call anyone on the team if you need something.”

“That’s what Speed said, but after meeting everyone, I really believe it. Hey H, Alexx said something weird tonight.”

“What was it?”

“She told me that you don’t always seem to be human and I just can’t work out what she meant by that.”

Horatio leaned over and kissed Sam. “I promise I’m as human as the next man,” he said. “But there are times when I can read a situation and either avoid or diffuse it and I’m guessing that’s what Alexx meant.”

“We were talking about old yellow eye,” Sam said. “I told her how worried I am.”

“I promise I’m not leaving you, Sam,” Horatio said. “Never; I will always be here for you. Okay?”

Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Okay,” he said. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to stop worrying about you when you’re at work.”

“Don’t worry too much, it’ll hurt your studies,” Horatio said with a smile.

“Then they’ll suffer,” Sam said. “I love you, H, and nothing will change that.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love you too.”


	15. Chapter 15

John and Bobby were in the workshop cleaning weapons when they heard the rumble of the Impala. “Not bad, two and a half,” Bobby commented. “Are you sure you can do this, John?”

“I have to,” John sighed. “Especially with the mind frame Dean is in right now because he could get himself killed if he were to go hunting right now.”

“All right, I’m right behind you,” Bobby said.

“I thought we were doing this together.”

“Well hell, John, someone’s gotta catch you if Dean tries to knock you on your ass.”

John snickered and made his way out into the scrap yard. Dean had parked in front of the house and was leaning on the Impala, arms crossed, scowling at them. “I would’ve gone in but I wasn’t sure of my welcome.”

“Don’t be an ass, boy,” John snapped.

“What the hell am I supposed to think?” Dean demanded. “First Sam tells me he never wants to see me again and then you call and order me back here.”

“Let’s start at the beginning, Dean,” John said. “You abandoned Sam on the side of the road. You left him with barely enough supplies to hunt with. You are the one who can’t see what’s in front of him.”

“And let’s add in the well-known fact that Sam hates hunting and has always wanted out,” Bobby said. “And the fact that he’s old enough to make his own choices and decisions about his life.”

“And you can think whatever you want about his relationship with Horatio,” John said. “But what it boils down to is if Sam is happy then that’s all that should matter to us.”

Dean snorted. “Sammy is my responsibility and I refuse to let him become some sex toy for a sick old man.”

“Is that really what you think, idiot?” Bobby demanded. “Do you really think so little of your brother that you believe he’s selling his body for money? Well let me clear up one misconception for you; Sam made the first move, not Horatio. All Horatio offered was a couple of meals, a warm – or cool I guess – safe place to regroup, get some sleep and think before hitting the road again.”

“Sam got accepted to law school,” John said softly. “He called to tell me right after the interview. And Horatio helped Sam get a job with a public defender in Miami. He’s finally going to get to live his dream, the one he held onto through the nightmare life we forced him to live. And I’m as proud of him as I am of you for being willing to stay on the hunt. You’re both my boys, Dean, and somehow you grew up when I wasn’t paying attention. Which, according to Sam, was most of your lives.”

“It’s not going to last,” Dean said. “His whole fairy-tale world is going to crumble again because he’s turned his back on his family and the life he is supposed to be living. There’s no way in hell the yellow-eyed demon is going to leave Horatio alive.”

John and Bobby exchanged a glance. “Then we just have to find him first because I’ll be damned if I let anything hurt either of you again,” John said.

“Oh yeah, great idea, Dad,” Dean said. “Because we’re obviously so ready to face him.”

“You mind your tone, boy,” John said. “You’re not too big for me to take over my knee. Bobby has been doing research and found out there’s a gun that can kill demons, not just send them back to hell, but kill them dead. We find that and we can kill the son of a bitch.”

“We can really kill him?” Dean asked.

“The gun is out west,” Bobby said. “We want you to head southwest and talk to every hunter you run into. John’s gonna head up into Canada and I’m going straight west. We’ll find the damn thing and then we can plan out how to hunt down ol’ yellow-eye.”

“What about Sam?” Dean asked.

“We all leave him alone,” John replied. “He talked with Bobby and has as many protections up as possible at the house. And he’s talked with Horatio. They’re both as alert as possible.”

“So, what, we’re not even going to tell him?” Dean demanded. “He has a right to know what’s going on and to be a part of this.”

“He knows and he chose to stay in Miami with Horatio,” John said. “And tell me the truth, Dean. Would you really be able to ride with Sam now? Could you share a hotel room with him?”

“I could do what I had to,” Dean said. “And it would give me a chance to talk with him.”

John and Bobby exchanged another glance. “Talk with him about what?” Bobby finally asked. “The only thing he wants to hear from you is that you’re happy for him and willing to accept Horatio as a member of your family.”

“And the last thing he wants or needs to hear is how wrong his relationship is,” John added. “This is how Sammy was born, Dean, and nothing you say or do will change that. The only think you’d do is drive him further away.”

“John, why don’t you go dig out the maps?” Bobby asked. “I just got one more thing to say to this pup and I’ll join you. We need to hit the road in the morning.”

Dean sighed and shifted his weight to his other leg, looking over Bobby’s shoulder the whole time. “I don’t know what else you want to say.”

“I just wanted to repeat something in case you missed it the first time ‘round,” Bobby said. “Sam and me talked about this a couple months back. He was scared that if you found out, you’d hate him. I told him he was being stupid, that you’d never hate him or kick him outta your life. Well, you sure made a liar outta me, boy, and I’ve never been so disappointed in anyone in my life. Love is love and as long as they’re human, physical form don’t matter one bit. You just chew on that.”  
********************

John looked up as Bobby stalked into the library. “Do you think anything we said went into that thick skull?” he asked.

“Yeah, everything we said ‘bout the gun, the hunt and ol’ yellow-eye,” Bobby said with a rueful grin. “Think we can trust him to stay outta Miami?”

“With something this important to do, yeah,” John replied. “Dean has a few memories of his mother and wants revenge as much as I do. Maybe that’s why Sam isn’t as involved in hunting as we are, he doesn’t remember Mary at all and just doesn’t feel as driven.”

“What about Jessica?”

“I dunno, Bobby,” I know he wants revenge for her, but it’s not as an all-consuming desire as it was before,” John said. “But I know he’ll be happy when this is all over and he don’t have to worry about his life and Horatio’s safety constantly.”

Bobby sighed. “It’s still gonna take time to find the gun and then find the bastard,” he said.

“I know and I’m hoping we’ll draw the things attention away from Miami,” John said. “Yellow-eye has always wanted Sam for some reason and I just hope we can save him.”  
********************

Dean waited until he was sure neither his dad nor Bobby was going to come back out of the house before he took out his cell phone and dialed his brother’s number.

“Hello, Dean,” Horatio’s calm voice answered on the third ring.

“Where’s Sam?”

“At the moment, he’s swimming in the ocean,” Horatio replied. “Is there something I can do for you?”

“Yeah, you can let him know I need to talk with him.”

Horatio sighed. “Sammy, your brother is on the phone,” he called.

Dean could hear his brother’s answering call but couldn’t make out what was said. But as Horatio didn’t come back on and tell him otherwise Dean waited for Sam to pick up the phone. Suddenly he heard a strange noise and realized it was the sound of kissing and jerked the phone away from his ear with a muted yuck.

“What do you want, Dean?” Sam asked a moment later.

“Did you really tell Bobby you’re gay?” Dean asked in reply.

“Yes,” Sam said. “I needed some advice and he was willing to listen to me objectively and give it to me. I think it’s pretty obvious why I didn’t want to talk with you.”

“Why did you tell him you were afraid I’d kick you out?” Dean asked.

“Face it, Dean, I know you better than anyone,” Sam replied. “Maybe I even know you better than you know yourself in some things. Besides, I was right so it really doesn’t matter, now does it? And don’t try to tell me you came back to get me. I talked with Bobby.”

Dean rubbed his face. “Can’t we just agree I was a jerk and move on?” he asked. “Bobby and Dad have a line on a gun that’ll kill the yellow-eyed demon. We actually have a chance to finish this.”

“I know they do, I spoke with Dad yesterday,” Sam said. “I hope you guys find it.”

“Come on, Sam, you have to help us with this.”

“No I don’t. School starts in a week and I have a new job starting tomorrow. But Dad and Bobby promised to keep me updated on how things are going.”

“So you’re just going to abandon your family?”

“You abandoned me first,” Sam said. “I’m not having this argument again, Dean. You made a choice and you have to live with it. And maybe its time to realize that I’m my own person and not just another clone of Dad.”

“Don’t you talk about Dad like that.”

“He raised us to be soldiers first and his sons second,” Sam said. “He’s always cared about the hung more than us. Maybe he’s realized his mistake now and is willing to be more of a father, but I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to totally forgive him.”

“He has always loved you, Sam,” Dean snapped.

“And maybe he blames me, just a little, for Mom’s death,” Sam said. “I look enough like her that I’m a constant reminder of what he lost. Dad and I have been talking, but we still have a long way to go. He knows it and I know it. Now I have to go, Dean. I need to go in and shower. H and I are meeting his team for supper.”

Dean snorted. “Sure, go live your normal life as a sex toy, Sam,” he said. “Hide away while Dad, Bobby and I risk our lives to save yours.”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear you say that,” Sam said. “Good-bye, Dean.”

“Dean, get your ass in here,” Bobby yelled from the house as Dean tucked his phone away. “We got planning to do.”  
********************

In Miami, Sam put his phone down and wiped his eyes. “H, can I get a new cell phone contract and number?” he asked. “I’ll pay you back, but I really don’t want to have to talk with Dean again any time soon. I’ll call and give the new number to Dad and Bobby.”

“Of course you can. Why don’t we add you onto my plan,” Horatio said. “I think it’ll cost less in the long run.”

“Thanks. He’s still convinced I’m your toy or pet or something,” Sam said. “I didn’t think his reaction would be this bad.”

“Phobias strike everyone in different ways,” Horatio said. “And no one will be able to change his mind. Come on, let’s go get cleaned up and we can see about the phone before we meet up with Speed and the others, okay?”

Sam blinked. “At this time of night?”

“This is Miami, Sammy,” Horatio grinned. “We never close.”


	16. Chapter 16

Over the following weeks Horatio and Sam bought new clothes for Sam, both work and school, along with school supplies and text books. Sam kept all the receipts and started slowly paying Horatio back from his paychecks. The rest he put, on Horatio’s insistence, into a savings account to get ready for law school. The nights were spent in bed loving and holding each other, but there was always a constant fear hanging over them because they didn’t know if they were safe. Sam also stayed in touch with his father and Bobby. They were no closer to finding the gun or a clue to where it was hidden. John told Sam that Dean had tried several times to get his brother’s new phone number but both Bobby and John had him in under a fake name so Dean wouldn’t be able to work it out.

One morning in the middle of October Sam awoke to gentle loving kisses raining over his face. He opened his eyes and smiled. “My favorite alarm clock,” he said.

“Do you work today?” Horatio asked.

“No, Phil is in court all day and I finished the research for our next trial case yesterday,” Sam replied. “I’ve only got classes and I’m done with them at noon. Why, do you have something planned?”

“Just dinner,” Horatio said. “And I know how caught up you can get in your work, so I wanted to be sure.”

Sam pulled Horatio’s head down for a deep kiss. “I’ll probably beat you home,” he murmured. “What time are you done at the lab?”

“Four as long as nothing big breaks,” Horatio smiled. “But it does mean I have to go in a little early so I have to skip our morning shower.”

“You can make it up to me tonight,” Sam said. “Be safe out there, Horatio. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t,” Horatio said.  
********************

Horatio did go to the lab but only to pick up a few things from his office. With Alexx’s help he had managed to work out his own solution to the yellow-eyed demon problem; one that he believed would work. So he had carefully and subtly been buying the tools he needed to capture the demon. And the senses that had kept him alive in both New York and Miami were screaming at him, telling Horatio that the yellow-eyed demon was in Miami and out for blood – specifically Horatio’s blood. He ran a few errands after he left the lab and then headed home to get ready.

He was in the kitchen working with a small electric drill when Horatio heard the front door open and shut. He knew it wasn’t Sam, the footsteps down the hall were different, and yet familiar. Horatio put down the drill and took off the safety glasses. “Hello, Dean,” he said softly, turning around.

“Where’s Sam?” Dean asked.

“Still at school,” Horatio replied with a soft smile. “But we both know it’s me you’re here for so let’s not pretend any more.”

Dean smiled and his eyes turned a demonic yellow. “In the past two hundred and some odd years, Horatio Caine, you are the most entertaining and yet troublesome human I’ve dealt with,” the demon said. “You completely ruined my plan to alienate Sam from his family and support network, a plan that would have finally made him mine.”

“I’m surprised you were able to possess Dean,” Horatio commented mildly. “Tell my why you want Sam so badly. Why are you willing to go through all the time and trouble for one mortal child?”

“But he’s not completely mortal, none of my children are,” the demon said. “You probably don’t know it because you’re not in the darkness enough, but there’s a war between good and evil coming. I need a general to lead my army of demons and Sam is the one I think will win the position.”

“Good and evil, light and dark, whatever you want to call them have been fighting for years,” Horatio said. “And will continue to do so as long as humans remain on the Earth and nothing you do will change that.”

“I almost hate to kill you, Horatio,” the demon said with a laugh. “I find you very entertaining and a delight to talk to. Still, you’ve committed murder so maybe you’ll go to hell and I’ll be able to see you there.”

Horatio chuckled. “Well, seeing as you’re planning to kill me anyway, would you be willing to answer a couple of questions before you do?” he asked. “Like how you were able to avoid the demon trap we have over the front door?”

“You think something that pitiful could stop me?” the demon said. “Stalling for time won’t do you any good.” He waved a hand and Sam – who had been attempting to creep up with holy water – was slammed up against the wall. “Well Sammy, you’re home early and yet just in time to see me kill your latest lover. Will he scream as pretty as Jessica did?”

“I’m never going to join you,” Sam spat. “So you might as well just kill me too.”

“Sammy, my boy, you’re my favorite of all my children,” the demon said. “I could never kill you. I have such high hopes for you once your family is gone.”

“You killed Mom and Jess,” Sam said, “and you’re using the one person who has always taken care of me no matter what to try and drive me away from my family. Go back to hell you bastard. I’ll die before I help you.”

The demon smirked, raised his hand and pointed two fingers at Horatio. “After you watch your precious lover die you might change your mind,” he said.

“I’m hard to kill,” Horatio commented. He was holding a five-sided piece of clear quartz crystal on a silver chain. The crystal was polished and there was a rune engraved on each plane or face of the stone. They started to glow softly as Horatio said five words that Sam had never heard before.

Dean’s face contorted into a scream as the yellow glow faded from his eyes. Horatio said one more word and the black smoke of the demon’s true form erupted from Dean’s mouth and was sucked into the crystal.

As Sam and Dean both crumpled to the floor, Horatio turned and put the crystal in a glass bottle that also had runes engraved on it. Horatio poured holy water over the crystal, up to the bottle’s rim, closed it and sealed it with red and yellow wax. Then he put that bottle into a larger one that had a lining of rock salt in the bottom. The remaining space was filled with rock salt and then that bottle was sealed with green and blue wax. 

“Horatio?” Sam asked.

“Once second, Sammy,” Horatio replied. He put the bottle into a jar and filled that one with lavender water before sealing the whole thing with white wax. “Can you get me the curse box that Bobby sent you, love?”

“You are so telling me what happened,” Sam said.

The curse box had been stored in the pantry so Sam was back in a second, box open and ready. Horatio lined the bottom with rock salt, put the jar in and covered it with salt before shutting the lid.

“Call Bobby and let him know we need the most powerful and well-warded box he can make,” Horatio said. He picked up a small butane torch and carefully welded the box shut. “This should hold the demon though.”

Sam waited only until the torch was off and back on the counter before he grabbed Horatio in a tight hug. “I was so scared, H,” he whispered. “When he pointed at you, I was so sure you were going to die and I’d never get to hold you again.”

“I had a feeling he was coming, Sammy, and I almost wasn’t ready,” Horatio said. “I didn’t know that he was in your brother until Dean walked into the house today. Go call Bobby and I’ll get Dean settled into the guest room.”

“H, how much of what happened was the demon and how much of it was really Dean?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know, Sam,” Horatio sighed. He kissed his young lover gently. “I just don’t know.”  
********************

Sam went out onto the deck trying to work out what he’d seen. He’d never run across any kind of crystal magic or crystal workings that actually worked. “Bobby, its Sam. The yellow-eyed demon showed up in Miami,” he said when his friend answered his phone.

“What happened, Sam?” Bobby demanded. “I’ve got you on speaker so your dad can hear too.”

“Are you okay, Sam?” John asked. “What about Horatio? Is he okay?”

“We’re both fine,” Sam replied. “Dad, the demon had Dean.”

“Shit.” There was a creak of a chair as John sat down heavily. “Is he still alive?”

“Horatio is taking care of him,” Sam said. “He’s unconscious so I don’t know what’s going to happen with him. Bobby, H managed to trap the demon in a crystal and asked if you could send down the best curse box you can make.”

“He did what?” Bobby and John chorused.

Sam laughed, a slight edge of hysteria slipping into his tone. “I’ve never seen anything like it. The crystal had the five elemental runes on it, I could make out that much, but I didn’t understand what he said or did.”

“That’s really powerful hoo-doo,” Bobby said. “The inside of a crystal is faceted and will hold the demon for a minimum of a hundred years with no drain on the person performing the spell, as long as they do it for good and not for some darker purpose.”

“The crystal is sealed in a bottle of holy water,” Sam said. “That bottle is sealed in a second with rock salt and they’re both in a jar of lavender water. That jar is in the curse box covered in rock salt and Horatio carefully welded it shut.”

Bobby started laughing. “You’ve got a natural born hunter there, Sammy,” he said. “Give me two days to make the new curse box and then John and me are coming south. He needs to see both of you boys.”

“I thought you were out west,” Sam said.

“We were and came up empty,” John said. “I think Dean, or rather old yellow-eye, got a hold of the gun and didn’t tell us. Do you have any idea how long Dean’s been possessed?”

“Not a clue and I don’t know how he feels about Horatio,” Sam sighed. “I was resigned to the fact that Dean was homophobic and couldn’t stand me any more. Now I have to wait for him to wake up to find out if I have my brother back or not.”

“I still stand by what I said,” Bobby commented.

“We’ll see,” Sam said. “I’ll call and let you know.”

“Bobby and I’ll be there soon,” John said. “I’m looking forward to meeting Horatio.”

Sam smiled as his lover’s arms wrapped around him. “I think he wants to meet you too,” he said. “See you soon.”

“Bobby’s coming to town?”

“My dad too. Bobby says you’re a natural, H,” Sam said. “So where’d you learn hoo-doo and why didn’t you tell me?”

“Alexx has a remarkable library,” Horatio replied. “Bobby might enjoy reading some of the books. I wanted to tell you, but part of the spell – the part that kept me safe from the demon’s power – needed to remain a secret. Sam, I swear to you, if I had doubted any part of the spell, I would’ve told you what I was doing. I would never let you come home and find me like you did Jessica. Never. You are the most important person in my life and the last thing I want to do is hurt you.”

Sam turned his head and kissed Horatio gently. “I guess I’m just still in shock,” he said. “Just promise me no more secrets? Horatio, I’ll talk with Speed.”

Horatio snickered. “I promise, I promise,” he said. “I love you, Sam.”

“I love you too, Horatio,” Sam replied. “Do we have time to play?”

“As much as I’d love to, Dean’s awake,” Horatio said. “He’s asking for you.”

“Will you stay in the hall?”

“I’ll be right there,” Horatio said. “And ready to take you to bed just as soon as you walk out of the guest room.”


	17. Chapter 17

When Sam paused in the hallway just outside the guestroom, Horatio stepped around in front of him and pulled Sam’s head down for a kiss. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know if I can do this, Horatio,” Sam replied softly.

“You’ve already faced the worst that Dean can throw at you, Sammy,” Horatio said. “You’re strong enough to do this and I’ll be right here the whole time.”

“I just really want my brother back.”

“The only way to get that, to find out how much of the past few months really was Dean is to go on in and talk with him.” Horatio kissed Sam again.

Sam wrapped his lover in a hug and grinned. “You’re already hard for me, aren’t you?” he whispered. “I’ll bet you can’t want to get me into our room.”

“Family first, intense pleasure second,” Horatio said with a fond smile. “Go on, Sammy.”

The guest room was dim; Horatio had drawn the curtains partway to block out the sun. Dean was in the bed, covers up almost to his chin. “Sam?”

“Hey Dean.”

“Sammy, I want you to know I would never just leave you on the side of the road,” Dean said. “You’re my brother, my responsibility and I’d never just abandon you like that.”

“How long did he have a hold of you?” Sam asked.

“That hunt up at Penn State,” Dean replied. “You were at the hotel doing research and I went out to the bar. There was this guy that had some info on our spook so I was in the corner talking with him when his eyes turned yellow and I was possessed. And there was no way to tell you.”

“He wanted us apart,” Sam said. “We were always strongest when we hunted together. The bastard just didn’t count on Horatio.”

“What the hell did he do?” Dean asked.

Sam snorted. “According to Bobby its pretty old hoo-doo and the yellow-eyed demon is trapped more or less for good,” he said. “Horatio’s ME, Alexx, helped him come up with it.”

“We should take notes before we leave,” Dean said.

“There is no we, Dean,” Sam sighed. “I’m still staying here in Miami with Horatio. I told you I was leaving once the demon was gone and that hasn’t changed any.”

“Sammy, the son of a bitch didn’t make up the fact that I think two guys together is sick and wrong,” Dean said. “And the thought of some guy old enough to be our father touching you is just gross.”

“So, if I was with some guy my own age you wouldn’t object?” Sam demanded. “How much of it was the demon when you pulled away from my touch after you saw me leave the bar with that guy? He was your age, Dean, so don’t try telling me that its Horatio’s age you object to.”

“Damn it, Sam, you were happy with Jess,” Dean snapped. “For a while there all you wanted was revenge for her and to hunt down the son of a bitch that killed her. So tell me how you can just up and betray her like this.”

“You just don’t get it, do you?” Sam asked. “I realized that my drive for revenge was holding Jessica’s spirit here and I needed to let her go before we ended up hunting her. I saw her one last time in a dream, Dean, and she told me the best way I could honor her life was to move on and be happy. I’ve always liked sleeping with guys as much as gals and I just found it easier to hook up with guys because they didn’t want all the romantic shit.”

“So chalk this up to another hook up and let’s move on.”

“Horatio is different, he not only understood me from the moment we started talking, he wanted to know about me, my life growing up and the world I was forced to live in,” Sam said. “And he treats me like a normal person. I love him, Dean, and nothing short of killing me will get me to leave Miami.”

“Sam.”

“Dean, you’re not changing my mind and Dad supports my decision,” Sam said. “I’ll bring you dinner if you think you can stand to be around me.”

“Damn it, Sam, I didn’t mean…”

“Yes you did. You’re my brother, Dean, and I know you better than anyone,” Sam sighed. “I had hoped all the homophobic crap was a demon ruse, but I guess I was wrong. Again.”

Sam left the room, grabbed Horatio’s hand and pulled him down the hall to their bedroom. “At least he’s not calling me your sex toy anymore,” he sniffed.

Horatio pulled Sam down onto the bed and just held his lover as Sam cried. He knew that Dean was out in the hall and hoped that hearing how much pain he was causing Sam would make the elder brother rethink his position on Sam’s choices.

“When I first heard that Raymond had been killed, I wanted to crawl into my bed and cry,” Horatio said softly. “He was a grown man with a family of his own, but all I could see was the boy who had followed me everywhere. Even into the police department.”

“What happened?” Sam asked.

“I had to be strong for Yelina and Ray,” Horatio replied. “Both our parents were dead – my mother at my father’s hand and him accidently by mine. I had to take care of the funeral arrangements, everything at work, and Yelina. But when everything was done, when it was all over, I came home, hugged my pillow and cried myself to sleep.”

“I don’t know why I’m so upset,” Sam sniffled.

“Because there was a chance that Dean might be happy for you,” Horatio said. He leaned up and started gently kissing Sam’s tears away. “But you have to agree that two out of three isn’t bad; your Dad and Bobby are so happy for you.”

“I’m glad I’m getting a chance to really get to know my dad,” Sam said. He moaned softly. “Do you have to do that when I’m talking about my father?”

“Sorry,” Horatio said. “So do you want a nap, supper or would you like to forget everything for a while?”

“Forget,” Sam whispered.

Horatio smiled down at his young lover. “Strip for me, Sammy,” he said. “I need to get something I bought for you a couple of days ago.”

“What is it?” Sam pulled off his t-shirt and lay back to take off his shorts.

“I went to see Artie,” Horatio said. “I didn’t get any toys because I want you to have a say in what we get, but I did buy you this.”

Sam’s eyes went wide at the sight of the cock ring Horatio was holding. “I’ve never used one of those,” he said.

“I think you’ll like it,” Horatio said. He set it down next to Sam’s hip and quickly stripped. “So first we need you hard and begging, Sammy.”

Horatio ignored the sound of disgust from the hallway, carefully took Sam’s cock in his mouth and started sucking, his blue eyes closing at the taste of his lover. Sam’s head fell back on the pillow as Horatio worked him and moaned when he felt the ring close around his erection.

“H, please,” Sam moaned.

“Have you ever passed out during or right after sex, Sammy?” Horatio asked. He moved up the bed and settled in next to Sam so that only their bare chests were touching. “Has anyone ever taken you that high on pleasure before?”

“No,” Sam said.

“Do you trust me to do this, Sam?” Horatio asked.

“Please,” Sam said. “Love you, Horatio.”

The red head smiled and kissed Sam’s forehead gently. He slowly trailed his lips down along Sam’s nose, along his cheek bone and over to his ear. Sam moaned softly as Horatio’s tongue and teeth teased his ear for several long moments before moving down his neck, over his throat to his right ear and spent some time there as well. When Horatio’s lips finally ghosted over Sam’s own, the younger man captured Horatio’s head, held him in place and took control of the kiss.

While the lover’s tongues dueled, Horatio’s hand ran down across Sam’s chest and vanished up under the pillow for the lube. He started down Sam’s neck when Sam broke the kiss and latched onto the base of Sam’s neck. Horatio sucked hard enough to bruise and topped it off with a bite. When Sam’s hips jerked, Horatio grinned up at him before he went back to his loving torment.

Sam cried out loudly as two of Horatio’s slick fingers slid into his body at the same time the head of his cock vanished into Horatio’s mouth. He felt his eyes roll back as Horatio worked him higher and higher, the twists of his fingers and lave of his tongue driving Sam crazy.

“H, need to feel you,” Sam gasped as a third finger entered him. “Need to feel you so bad.”

“Soon Sam,” Horatio whispered. He used the flat of his tongue up the length of Sam’s erection and lapped at the head just as his fingers pressed on Sam’s prostate. Sam cried out again and twisted, trying to get his lover’s fingers deeper into his body.

Horatio finally moved into position, slicked his own erection and sheathed himself in his lover’s body in one smooth thrust. Sam moaned at the feeling of completion as Horatio’s chest met his, their lips coming together easily. As Horatio started to move, Sam’s legs wrapped around his torso and Sam moved back against Horatio, almost frantic to climax. Horatio moved steadily, keeping his thrusts as even as possible and he was trying to hit Sam’s prostate on every move.

Sam broke the kiss and moaned deeply when he felt the heat of Horatio’s climax fill him. “H, I need it, please,” he said. “Please let me come.”

“Shhh, one second, Sam,” Horatio murmured. He pulled out gently, rolled to the side and let his mouth descend one last time on Sam’s erection. He sucked steadily, watching Sam’s face the whole time and finally released the cock ring. Horatio’s name echoed through the bedroom as Sam climaxed and passed out.

When he woke up, Sam was cleaned up and under the covers with his lover. “Wow,” Sam croaked.

“How do you feel?” Horatio asked.

“Ready for that nap,” Sam replied with a smile. “And I can’t wait to use that on you.”

Horatio smiled softly and kissed Sam’s nose. “Sleep, Sammy, I got you. I got you.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Damn,” John whistled as Bobby pulled into the driveway next to a tan Hummer with official police lettering on the door. “I hate to sound shallow, but I think Sammy landed on his feet, Bobby. This is one hell of a house.”

“You know as well as I do that the money don’t mean anything to Sam,” Bobby said with a small snort. “He’s happy here because Horatio lets him be himself and supports him and his decisions.”

“Do you think that in some ways Sam sees Horatio as the father he wishes he had?” John asked.

“God I hope not,” Bobby replied. “Because that’s really disgusting. John, you did the best you could with the boys and they both know that. You and Sam are just too much alike for your own good. That’s the reason you guys was always fighting. Nothing else. I think now that you’ve got some space and the whole revenge hunt is over, you and Sam can sit and talk on the phone and get to know each other as adults.”

“I’m a lucky bastard, aren’t I?”

“Oh hell yeah, but so am I so I guess we’re a well-matched pair,” Bobby said. “Come on, sitting out here isn’t gonna make this any easier.”

“I wasn’t sitting out here to hide from my boys, I was admiring the house and thinking about how happy Sam could be here,” John said as he got out of the truck. “He’s always wanted a home, a place he could consider his and I’m really happy he’s been able to find that for himself.”

The door was opened by a red haired man not much shorter than Bobby. “Gentlemen,” Horatio said. “Please come in; Sam’s in the kitchen working on something I’m not allowed to know about.”

“You must be Horatio,” John said. He stepped inside and held out his hand. “John Winchester. This is Bobby Singer.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet both of you,” Horatio said. “Bobby, did you bring the curse box with you? I’ll feel better once this thing is sealed away for good.”

Bobby held up the bag he was carrying. “I hope I got the size right,” he said. “I’m impressed with what you were able to do, Horatio. You got a hunter’s instinct and that’s not saying anything light.”

“I believe you, as I’ve seen Sam’s instincts on display a couple of times,” Horatio said. “Let’s just say that I don’t worry about him when he’s at school anymore.”

“Do I want to know?” John asked.

“No,” Sam’s voice replied from the kitchen. “You can come in here, you know. I’m not going to kill you; I’m just trying something new.”

“Which means he’s been on the phone with one of my team at the lab,” Horatio laughed. “Sam has discovered that he has a talent for cooking, a talent that Speed shares, so they’ve been trading recipes back and forth.”

John sat down at the table and looked at his younger son. “I know I’ve said it before, Sammy, but I’m happy for you,” he said. “Although the apron is a little much.”

“H got it for me,” Sam said. “Dad, Dean’s hiding in the guest room and won’t come out. It seems that the demon only enhanced Dean’s feeling on gay relationships. He won’t even look at me anymore.”

“I’ll take him with me when I leave,” John sighed. “Maybe some time away from you is what he needs and I can watch to make sure that there’s no residual effects from the possession. I still can’t believe we all missed that.”

“He knew our family, Dad; the son of a bitch knew exactly what to do and see to seem normal enough to pass for Dean,” Sam said. “He messed up when he left me on the road because the demon thought that separating Dean and me would make us weaker. Instead he brought me here to Horatio, a strong love and a smart man.”

Horatio wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist. “No wonder my ears are burning,” he said. “Sammy, why don’t you go help Bobby with the curse box?”

“What are you going to talk about with my dad?”

“Nothing you need to worry about, love,” Horatio replied. “Just a couple of things he needs to know to help Dean out.”

“Okay, come on Bobby, we buried the box out under the deck because we really didn’t want it in the house,” Sam said. He kissed Horatio’s cheek and led the way out onto the deck.

John looked closely at Horatio. “What’s going on?”

“From what I’ve heard, Dean is actually going fairly easy on Sam,” Horatio said. “He’s not happy about our relationship, but he’s keeping his mouth shut now. The first night he was here after we got rid of the demon they had a fight and then Sam and I went to bed. I know that Dean was in the hallway for most, if not all of it, and watched us. I don’t know if that made a difference in his opinion or not, but he hasn’t said another word since. However, there is a change in his wording as well. The things he said to Sammy weren’t nearly as harsh as they were before.”

“I want to think that they’re gonna be able to mend this rift between them, but I don’t know how it could happen,” John said. “But I’ll say this, I know my boys and Dean’s probably half blaming himself for all the things ol’ yellow-eye did and said to Sam while he was possessed. And I said some things to Dean I’m not exactly proud of and I’m gonna apologize just as soon as I can.”

“The guest room is down the hall, second door on the left,” Horatio said. “Sam doesn’t blame his brother for anything that happened until the other night. When we knew it was actually Dean and not the demon and he was still being nasty about our relationship, that might have done more damage to their relationship than anything in the past six months or so.”

John rubbed his eyes. “I really raised a pair of stubborn pups.”

“They take after you, John,” Bobby said as he walked back into the kitchen. “I’m gonna go lock this in the truck and grab our bags. Then I’ll join you to talk with Dean. I got some apologizing of my own to do.”  
*******************

Dean could hear his father’s voice down the hall in the kitchen and cringed. He didn’t know what John was doing there, other than checking out the guy Sammy was sleeping with, and was a little scared of exactly what his father was going to say to him. Dean knew that he had messed up in so many ways – not the least of them allowing the stupid demon to possess him in the first place – and he didn’t know how he would make amends for anything that had happened.

He was lying on his side when the door opened and light flooded the room. Dean made a sound of protest and buried his head under the pillow. He didn’t move then the edge of the bed dipped.

“I know you can hear me,” John said. “Hiding under the pillow isn’t going to help you any, Dean, or make this easier. I just want you to listen to me for a few minutes and then we can talk.”

Dean snorted softly and braced himself for the lecture he was sure was coming.

“Dean, we’ve all said and done things these past few months that we should be ashamed of,” John said. “And Bobby and me are just as at fault for all of this as you are. We should’ve been able to realize that you were in trouble and needed our help. We failed you just as much as you believe you failed Sammy, if not more. He was safe here in Miami with Horatio while we sent you out on the road alone. Now you’re smart enough to realize that things ain’t ever gonna be the same again for any of us so I’m not going to rehash the whole argument with you. I’m sorry I failed you, son.”

“I shouldn’t be here,” Dean said. “The demon should have killed me when he was forced outta my body, so why the hell am I still alive?”

“Bobby can probably answer that better than I can,” John said. “But I have a feeling Horatio went looking for the most gentle thing he could find because he knows how important you are to Sam.”

“Yeah, so important that I did everything in my power to hurt him,” Dean said. “Only some of it was the demon, Dad. The rest of it was me. I tried to hurt him bad enough that he’d leave Miami and come back on the hunt with me.”

John rubbed Dean’s back. “I want you to think about our Sammy,” he said. “When he was younger and questioning everything in the world from why we hunted down to why he had to miss so much school and eat his peas before his dessert. Do you remember the question he asked the most?”

“Why don’t we have a house like all the other kids,” Dean said.

“Dean, Sammy just isn’t a hunter. He’s tried to be for my sake and yours because he’s wanted to help keep us safe in a dark world,” John said. “Because he loves us both. But it isn’t the life he was meant to lead. Would I have liked to see him marry Jessica and have kids, yeah; but you only have to look in his eyes to see how happy he is here with Horatio. Do you really, deep down, want to take all this away from him?”

“No,” Dean sighed. “But I don’t like Horatio. He’s as old as you are and it’s just wrong for two guys to sleep together in the first place. And now Horatio has taken over guarding Sam against nightmares, and you guys are all happy to welcome him to the family and no one seems to care what I think.”

“It’s not that we don’t care, Dean, it’s that we already know,” John said. “You want everything to be just the way it was before you were possessed. It’s always been you and Sam against the world, against me and Bobby too and you don’t want to lose that.”

“So why won’t he leave and come with me?”

“You’re sounding like a five year old,” John cautioned. “It’s not just about you here, Dean. It’s about Sam and Horatio and what they want too. And they both want you in their lives. Life is about change, Dean. You can either move with it or it’ll break you, but the change is going to happen regardless. We’re not asking you to embrace Horatio with open arms, or their relationship. All we’re asking is that you be happy for your brother because he’s finally able to get what he wants. A home, to go to school and to be able to help others in a way he firmly believes in. You know he never liked breaking the law in order to hunt.”

“But he did.”

“Because he had to,” John said. “Just think about what I’ve said. Bobby and me are planning to leave in a couple of days and you’re coming with us back up to his place. You can rest there as well as here.”

“And Sammy won’t be stressed out.”

“Not until exams at any rate,” John sighed.  
********************

“You know they’re sleeping together, right,” Horatio asked softly once he and Sam were alone in the kitchen.

“Who, my dad and Bobby?”

“Yeah.”

“No way,” Sam said. “I wonder how long that’s been going on.”

“More importantly, do you think Dean knows?” 

Sam almost choked. “I would doubt it,” he said. “And it’s not going to be pretty when he does find out about it. I have a feeling that Dad and Bobby are going to keep things as quiet as possible because they won’t want Dean getting away from them as well. It’s bad enough he sees me as sick.”

“I still think he’ll come around,” Horatio said. He pulled Sam’s head down and kissed him softly. “Just give him time.”

“I used the last of it yesterday,” Sam joked, opening the spice drawer. “Do you think rosemary would work?”

Horatio snorted. “Where did you get your sense of humor?”

“At a joke store in Iowa, but they won’t let me exchange it for a better one,” Sam said trying to keep a straight face. “I tried.”

“You know, it’s a good thing I love you,” Horatio said.

“You’re right, it is a good thing,” Sam replied as he wrapped Horatio in a hug. “And I love you too.”


	19. Chapter 19

Dean, who hadn’t been sleeping well since before he was possessed, jolted awake to the sound of Sam’s voice. He recognized it in an instant – Sammy was having a nightmare. Dean pulled on a pair of jeans and walked down the hall towards the master bedroom. If Horatio wasn’t going to live up to his self-appointed role as Sammy’s keeper, then Dean was going to step in and do what he did best. Help his brother.

He froze in the door when he saw that Horatio was indeed awake and had just managed to wake Sam up. Sam was lying on his side, back to the door, face against Horatio’s neck and it was obvious that he was crying. Dean stayed in the shadows and listened.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Horatio asked softly.

“My first hunt,” Sam replied. “I really didn’t want to go because there was a test in history the next day and I needed to stay home and study for it. But Dad told me that because I was old enough to start hunting, I needed to come along. It wasn’t a hard hunt, a couple of spooks in an older house that had been going after kids. It should’ve been a simple salt and burn exorcism.”

“But it wasn’t,” Horatio said.

“Not really,” Sam said. He rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes. “Dad told Dean to watch my back and we were going to split up. Dad would find one of the ghosts while Dean and I found the other and that way we’d be done faster. I had the book because my Latin was so good even then that Dean wanted me to do the exorcism part of the hunt and leave the rest to him. We found where the body was and he started digging it up when the ghost appeared. I froze and Dean’s arm was broken when he tried to protect me. He said it wasn’t my fault, that he should’ve moved faster, but I know he just said that to try and make me feel better. That’s what he’s always done, Horatio. Always, up until recently.”

“Oh Sammy,” Horatio said. “I wish I had an answer for you, but I think it’s something that Dean doesn’t even realize is going on and he’s the only one who can give you the answer you need. All I can say is don’t give up on him because I’m positive he’ll come around in the end.”

“I wish I could believe it,” Sam said. “I really do, but I know Dean. I’m surprised he’s still here, honestly. I keep expecting to hear the Impala take off in the middle of the night and I’ll never see him again.”

“Do you really think that’s what’s going to happen?” Horatio asked. He pushed Sam’s hair back and kissed his lover softly. “Would he really just take off and never come back again?”

“If he was hurt badly enough, yeah,” Sam sighed. “And I don’t know what could push him over the edge, but I have a feeling that finding out about Dad….”

Horatio, whose keener senses had picked up on Dean’s presence in the hallway leaned in quickly and kissed Sam, cutting off the end of the sentence. Sam moaned softly and opened to the kiss, letting his lover’s tongue into his mouth. As Horatio rolled them so Sam was on top, weight pushing him down into the mattress, he reached out blindly and only caught the edge of the tube, knocking it to the floor.

“I’ll get it,” Sam snickered. “Never let it be said that everything goes smoothly in the bedroom.”

“Have you been reading porn online again?” Horatio asked.

“No,” Sam replied, trying to look innocent. “Okay, yes I have. And it’s always amazing how their clothes come off perfectly, they never bump noses as they go to kiss and the lube is always handy.”

Horatio intentionally bumped Sam’s cheek with his nose and smiled. “Sometimes it’s not a bad thing,” he said. 

“No, especially when it means I can do this.” Sam pushed back and dove down, licking up the underside of Horatio’s erection. He’d been practicing and took the head in his mouth, sucking gently. Horatio’s flavor flooded his senses and he moaned softly. The instruction manual he’d found online was right, it wasn’t so much the technique as the person that made people want to perform a blow job. Horatio moaned deeply as he was worked by a still inexpert mouth until he couldn’t hold back any longer and came, Sam’s name whispered in an attempt to not wake the rest of the house.

“You have been working on that,” Horatio panted as two slick fingers pressed into him. “You didn’t have to.”

“Yes I did because you always seem to enjoy it so much,” Sam smiled. “I wanted to know what the big deal was from the other end of things. So to speak.”

Horatio snickered. “What a dirty mind you have, Sammy,” he said. “Come on, I want you in me.”

“What if I want to tease you back to hardness?” Sam asked.

“Then we’ll be here all night and look like zombies in the morning,” Horatio replied. “I’m old, Sammy, and my recovery time sucks.”

“I thought that was my job,” Sam said. He pulled his fingers out of Horatio’s ass and ran a thick coating of lube over his erection.

“If you like,” Horatio smirked. He rolled onto his side and rested his left leg forward. Both men moaned as Sam slid into Horatio’s body slowly, both relishing the feel of coming together so completely.

Sam pushed up on an elbow as he started to move so he could kiss his lover as well. He knew that Horatio wouldn’t get hard again, likely not until morning, but he still ran a hand over his lover’s chest and toyed with his nipples as he thrust. Horatio moaned into the kiss and pushed back against Sam, enjoying the feel of his lover inside him.

Out in the hallway Dean realized that he just couldn’t watch any more. It didn’t matter how much he saw Sam and Horatio together, or how he saw them together. All he saw was that an older man was taking advantage of his brother and no one else seemed to realize the fact. Dean just wanted Sammy to go back out on the hunt with him and have everything go back to normal again.

And Dean wondered exactly what Sam was going to say about their father. Horatio had seemed awfully anxious to keep Sam from completing the sentence, almost as if he’d known that Dean was out in the hall. That wasn’t possible, of course, Dean was a top-rate hunter and knew how to keep his presence secret unless he wanted someone to know where he was. But the thought that Sam knew something about their father that he, Dean, didn’t really bugged him. All their lives Dean had been the one that John was closest to, the one he related best with and got along with. They were two peas in a pod and Sammy had been the odd one out; never wanting to go hunt, wanting to go away to school, do something good with his life. He’d never seemed to realize that hunting was, ultimately, good because they were saving people. By hunting down all the evil sons of bitches that they could the Winchesters saved people’s lives, even if they didn’t realize it half of the time. 

Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep that night, Dean went back into the guest room and changed into a pair of cut-offs that he could swim in. He knew it was risky to go out at night, alone, but didn’t really care. Half of what he could actually feel anymore was the thrill of danger and Dean really needed to feel something after watching Horatio take care of Sam after a nightmare. That was Dean’s job.

The water was cool around his legs but not uncomfortable and Dean sat down so the water was just over his waist and let the waves wash over him. He knew that his dad wanted to drag him back up to Bobby’s place so they could make sure he was okay after old yellow eye got done with him. But he wasn’t that sure he really wanted to go along with his dad and Bobby. Dean was starting to think that it might not be a bad idea to do what Sam said, just vanish in the night and not look back. It was pretty obvious that everyone was enchanted with Horatio and no one could see how fundamentally wrong the situation was. And, as Dean’s protests, comments and even insults had fallen on deaf ears, maybe it was just time to give in and leave. He didn’t think that his vanishing would prove anything, other than that Sam was right but that was nothing new. Sammy was always right. Dean just didn’t like to admit it.

He could head north and spend some time with Cassie before searching out another hunt. It wouldn’t be totally bad, she cared for him in her own way and he liked her well enough. Sure it would be hard to leave Sammy behind but Dean would be able to swing back by every few months and check up on him and, if Sam ever looked unhappy, teach Horatio a lesson he wouldn’t forget. The more he thought about it, the better the idea looked. Why even wait until morning, really? He could go ahead and do what Sam had suggested, just leave in the night. Hell, if he planned it out right, no one would even realize he was gone until they heard the Impala’s engine and then it’d be too late to try and follow him.

Decision made, Dean stood up and went back into the house. He took a shower to get the salt water off of him and got dressed as quietly as he could. Then he waited an hour to make sure that no one was awake before he packed up his bag and made his way out into the living room.

Where he froze in shock.

Lying curled up together on an air mattress were his dad and Bobby. 

Dean’s fingers clenched around the handle of his bag. That was what Sam was going to say when Horatio cut him off. Sam knew that his dad was sleeping with Bobby and no one had told him about it. Feeling hurt and betrayed by his family, Dean crept out of the house, tossed his bag in the backseat of his baby, gunned the engine and sped off into the night.


	20. Chapter 20

The roar of the Impala jerked Sam out of his post-orgasmic doze. “Dean’s gone,” he said softly.

“I’m sorry, Sammy,” Horatio said. He ran his fingers through Sam’s sweaty hair. “He was in the hall watching us again. And if he was moving around the house then he probably saw John and Bobby too.”

“And it was just too much for him,” Sam said. “You’d think Dean had red hair with how stubborn and temperamental he can be.”

Horatio rolled Sam onto his back. “Do you want to rephrase that?” he asked as he picked up the lube.

“You wouldn’t,” Sam said. 

“I wouldn’t what?” Horatio smirked as he slicked two fingers and slid them into Sam’s body. “I can’t until we get some toys, Sam, and then I can drive you crazy whenever I want.”

“You do that already,” Sam panted as his cock started coming back to life. “Can’t you tell?”

Horatio licked Sam’s left nipple and nipped it carefully. “I can tell I’m going to have to wear you out every night so you sleep better,” he said. He started thrusting his fingers. “Are you willing to give it a try?”

“You honestly think I’m going to say no?”

Horatio chuckled, his teeth pressing against Sam’s skin, the vibrations causing Sam to arch up a little. As Horatio sped up his pace, Sam wrapped his right hand around his erection and started stroking in time to the push into his body. 

“Do you want another finger, Sam?” Horatio asked.

“Please,” Sam moaned. He cried out at the loss as Horatio added more lube to his fingers. When Horatio pushed them back in, Sam’s body clamped down trying to draw Horatio’s fingers further into him.

“Slow, Sammy, or you’re going to finish too soon,” Horatio whispered. He leaned up and captured Sam’s lips with his own. Horatio marveled at the taste of his lover as his tongue explored Sam’s mouth almost leisurely.

As Sam’s hips started thrusting, pushing his erection into his own hand and his ass back onto Horatio’s fingers, the lovers broke apart for air and just stared at each other until Sam came, crying Horatio’s name.

“Do you think you’ll be able to sleep?” Horatio asked as he cleaned them up.

“I think so,” Sam smiled, his eyes already starting to droop.

“Sleep, Sammy,” Horatio said. “I’ve got you.”  
********************

John and Bobby were up early the next morning and noticed almost immediately that the Impala and Dean were both gone. “Stubborn pup,” John sighed.

“No good calling him neither,” Bobby said. “I suspect he saw us last night, John.”

“I’m going to leave him a message anyway,” John said, phone to his ear. “Hey Dean, look, I know you’re shook up and upset right now. Take as long as you need to work things through. Sam, me and Bobby will be here whenever you need to talk. You’re still my son, Dean, and I’ll always love you.”

Bobby rubbed his lover’s shoulder. “We mighta been one shock too many,” he said. “Hearing that your dad is bi is one thing. Seeing him in bed with one of his oldest friends is another.”

“I’m honestly surprised Dean didn’t work it out before now,” John said.

“We must hide it better than Sam and Horatio,” Bobby said. “But, then again, we’ve had more time to practice too.”

“I just wish he hadn’t run,” John said. 

“He’ll come back, when he’s ready,” Bobby said. “John, I think its time we head home too. Sammy and Horatio need some time and space to set up their house and get their lives back in order. And they don’t need us hanging around while they do it.”

John smiled. “At least I know Sam is going to be safe.” He glanced up when a dark-haired stranger walked in. “Yes?”

“You must be Sam’s dad,” the man said. “I’m Tim Speedle, Speed to almost everyone. Have H or Sam shown their faces yet this morning?”

“Nope, and based on the noises we heard from the room, they won’t be up for a while,” John said. “You’re the member of Horatio’s team that cooks.”

“Secretly, yes,” Speed said. “Actually, that’s why I’m here this morning. I was going through my books and found a couple of things that I had duplicates of and thought I’d leave ‘em for Sam.”

“He was telling us how you and your team accepted him,” Bobby said. “Means a lot to both John and me to know that Sam’s got friends here who know the truth about his life and still accept him.”

Speed snorted. “I’m still not sure what to think about the whole vampire thing, but I’m willing to believe the rest of it,” he said. “Especially after our ME found out about Sam and took him under her wing. She’s a mother hen of the first rate and takes in strays.”

“Like you, Speed,” Horatio said as he joined the group. “John, I’m sorry about Dean. I suspect he saw you last night. Sammy had a nightmare and I know Dean was at least outside our room.”

“That’s what we thought,” John sighed. “He’s too much like me at times, Horatio. I think we’re just going to have to wait for him to come back to us.”

“I’m with you on that one,” Horatio said. “Tim, what can I do for you?”

“I found some cookbooks for Sam,” Speed said. “And I thought I’d bring them over on my way to the lab.”

Horatio took the books with a smile. “He’s going to be asleep for a while yet, but I’ll make sure he gets these,” he said. “Tell Calleigh I’ll be in around noon today, please.”

“You got it, H,” Speed said. “Nice to meet you.”

“Does he always just walk in like that?” Bobby asked.

“Most of the time, yes,” Horatio replied. “He’s had a key since I moved in here and treats it like a second home. But as he and Sam get along so well, I’m not going to take it back.”

“Wise of you,” John said. “Horatio, Bobby and I were talking and I think we’re going to head out after lunch today. Let you and Sam start your life together without us hanging over your shoulders.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay a couple more days?” Horatio asked.

“We would, but then that could easily turn into a week, then a month and then where would we be?” John said. “Nah, we’ll take off today, much as it’ll hurt, but we’ll keep in touch with you guys.”

“If you’re sure,” Horatio said.

“We are,” Bobby said.

 

Three years later….

Dean stood in the back of the auditorium and watched. He’d received four phone calls over the past couple of months asking him to be there, but until the last one, he hadn’t been sure he was going to attend or not. Sam, John and Bobby had all called and left messages about what was going on. Dean hadn’t answered a call from any of them since he’d left Miami, the sense of hurt and betrayal still too deep for him to try and express it in words. But he listened to every message they left, no matter how long or short, if only to hear their voices. 

While Dean had wanted to stay mad, time and distance had cooled his emotions a little and he realized that he really did miss his family. The problem was that he didn’t know how to let them know that, so he just stayed away. He’d hit Miami a couple times a year just to check on Sam and make sure that his brother was okay. Dean had been amazed at the changes in Sam every time he saw him. Sam had never looked so happy, healthy and relaxed when he’d been at Stanford and Dean started to wonder if maybe Horatio did have something to do with that. He still found the idea of two men together sick and wrong, but he was also starting to think that maybe he’d be able to overlook it if it wasn’t constantly thrown in his face and if it made Sam happy.

“Samuel Winchester,” the dean said, the microphone allowing his voice to echo through the room.

Dean watched as Sam made his way up and received what he assumed was a diploma. Dean had been on a hunt the day Sam graduated from high school and Sam never had the chance to graduate from college before he moved to Miami. He caught sight of a glint of gold on Sam’s left hand and frowned – it was a ring. That hadn’t been mentioned in any of the messages. Hell, Dean didn’t think it was even possible for two men to get married.

He shifted his position a little and saw that his dad, Bobby and Horatio were all waiting for Sam at the end of the ramp. Sam hugged all of them and then, to Dean’s shock, kissed Horatio. Dean didn’t think that would go over too well with the audience and was surprised when no one said or did anything.

With a small sigh, Dean continued his internal debate, the same one that had been running the whole way to Miami. The final phone call, from Horatio, had convinced him to come down. Horatio hadn’t said anything the others hadn’t, but there was something in his tone that had caught Dean’s attention and made him start thinking. He’d remembered what Sam said about Horatio losing his own kid brother. Dean didn’t know what he’d do if Sam was dead and didn’t know how Horatio dealt with the pain that loss had to have caused. That, really, was what had brought Dean to Miami. The tone told him that maybe he had a chance to make things right.

Once everyone had crossed the stage the crowd thinned a little as they moved into the reception area. Dean followed at a distance, Sam’s height and Horatio’s red hair making it easy for him to keep track of his family. He didn’t know what he was going to say when he finally caught up with them. He didn’t even know if he wanted to catch up with them, but finally he did.

“Dean,” Sam said warily.

“I’m proud of you, Sammy,” Dean said as he pulled his brother into a hug.

And, as Sam hugged him back, Dean realized that everything would finally be all right in his world.


End file.
